Reviniente
by Framba
Summary: "Creíste en algún momento que podía ser mentira, que al llegar a cierto número de años o lustros o décadas, simplemente ya no ibas a despertar... pero seguías despertando. Una y otra y otra vez. ¿Podías llamarlo cumpleaños? No estabas nada seguro."
1. Chapter 1

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Reviniente

 **Tipo** : drama

 **Resumen** : Camus festeja un cumpleaños muy particular.

 **Advertencias** : como todas mis historias, al parecer, esta también es AU. Creo que es el único universo alterno que me faltaba por recorrer.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo

 **Dedicatoria** : a todos esos libros, películas y series que me han obsesionado a lo largo de los años pertenecientes a este tema.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : este fic está inspirado en una canción que prácticamente dio origen a toda esta idea. La canción se llama "Te Vas" de un grupo llamado Candy. Excelente canción, ojalá puedan escucharla. La atmósfera de la voz y la letra me parecieron un fic en sí, así que de ahí partió la idea de todas estas letras.

Más sobre este fic y sobre mí en mi blog, lo encuentran al buscar framba y blogspot en google.

¡Espero sea de su agrado y me dará mucho gusto leer sus comentarios!

 **Reviniente**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV: Camus

 _Cuando me digas que no, piénsalo bien_

Una centésima celebración de cumpleaños. Cien; diez veces diez; número que le prosigue al noventa y nueve. Temido e imponente a la vez. Tienes miedo de mirar al calendario, no quieres que tus pupilas tengan un enfrentamiento con el día marcado en esa hoja pegada a la pared.

Un cumpleaños más, otro más, un número adicional. Aunque esta vez es totalmente distinto: hórrido. Puedes lidiar con dos dígitos en tu cabeza, tu cerebro puede aceptar la vaga idea de una decena tras otra, pero… ¿tres dígitos? Una centena de años rondando en este suelo, aspirando el mismo aire, viviendo y viviendo sin parar… o muriendo y muriendo sin detenerse…

¿Quién lo diría? Esto de la inmortalidad iba en serio. Creíste en algún momento que podía ser mentira, que al llegar a cierto número de años o lustros o décadas, simplemente ya no ibas a despertar… pero seguías despertando. Una y otra y otra vez. Hoy se cumplían cien años de aquel día.

¿Podías llamarlo cumpleaños? No estabas nada seguro. Tendría que haber una celebración si así lo fuera, tendría que haber una energía interna que te hiciera sentir alegre, contento, animado; sin embargo, sólo había en las entrañas de tus costillas un profundo y frío vacío. Y claro, una inmensa, inagotable y sofocante hambre.

Hambre.

Lo único que podías considerar similar a un festejo sería tu poder interno para aguantar tantos miles de días con esta extensa y avasallante hambre. Infinita hambre. Un hambre que cada día parecía adueñarse de una célula más dentro de ti; un nervio o partícula más de tu cuerpo era tomada por esta sensación de querer devorar algo, no comer ni alimentarse, _devorar_ , devorar algo… y si te lo permitías pensar por una milésima de segundo, devorar… a alguien.

Cien años y el pensamiento y ansiedad estaban ahí como desde el primer momento. ¿Celebrar? Celebrar que eres un vampiro podía sonar cómico a oídos de cualquiera. Tenías la esperanza de no abrir los ojos el día de hoy, pero aquí estabas, despierto, hambriento y con un sentimiento de rabia y nostalgia que te hacía querer llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Cien años vivo. Cien años medio muerto.

Con un suspiro te levantas de la cama, evitando a toda costa mirar el calendario de la pared. Huir de este cuarto suena como la mejor idea de festejo. Respirar aire exterior de invierno quizá calme y disuelva los sentimientos que te consumen, el frío siempre te ha hecho sentir mejor por alguna extraña razón.

o-x-o

El cartel que dice "Un bloody mary gratis al comprar cualquier bebida" afuera de un bar es lo que te hace decidirte por ese lugar en particular. Tenías mucho de no venir a esta avenida de restaurantes, bares y diversión en general. El letrero te hizo resoplar al leerlo. Vaya coincidencia. Será la bebida que tomarás para celebrar el día de hoy. Satírico. Satírico que en una noche donde deberías estar ahogado en sangre humana, te conformes con una bebida de tomate; será lo más cercano que estarás de algo sangriento, al parecer.

o-x-o

Te acercas a la barra para solicitar el primer brindis, no quieres ninguna otra bebida. Has decidido que el bloody mary será tu acompañante toda la velada. El cantinero te indica que, al estar en promoción, los bloody mary se entregan al otro lado del bar debajo de la luz roja con el chico vestido de vampiro.

Niegas con la cabeza ante la ironía.

Te diriges al otro lado del salón donde se observa la luz de color tan singular.

o-x-o

Llegas al lugar indicado donde un chico peculiarmente agraciado está entregando copas a aquéllos que le entregan un cupón. Lo que te llama la atención es que su atuendo no tiene nada de vampírico, sólo está vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Lo único vampiresco es su piel notablemente más blanca por maquillaje, sus ojos rodeados de pintura negra y un hilo de sangre falsa que desciende de la comisura izquierda de su boca hacia su barbilla.

Curioso que un vampiro luzca así en la época actual, ¿dónde habían quedado las capas negras largas, las camisas blancas impecables y el cabello relamido hacia atrás?

Alguien se acerca al chico y le entrega un cupón. Esta persona le dice algo al chico vampiro y este sonríe ligeramente. Es hasta ese momento que notas también los colmillos largos que adornan sus dientes caninos; te intriga saber qué tipo de prótesis utiliza porque lucen bastante reales. Y sin darte cuenta, has dado cinco pasos más y estás de pronto a un metro de distancia del chico observando su perfil. El chico voltea a verte al sentir tu mirada.

Sus ojos se cruzan por primera vez en cien años, de eso estás completamente seguro. Él sostiene tu mirada y tú… tú, repentinamente, quieres verte bien para él; esperas verte presentable y… deseable. No quieres que sus ojos te dejen de ver.

No obstante, es inevitable que él rompa el contacto visual porque alguien se acerca a darle otro cupón y él tiene que mirar a su interlocutor.

Sacas el aire que no sabías tenías acumulado en el pecho. ¿Qué fue eso? Sientes como si alguien hubiera bañado tu piel en aceite caliente, quieres con desesperación volver a ver esas pupilas, necesitas que él te vuelva a mirar. Sin pensarlo más, te mueves entre algunos cuerpos y topas al primer ser humano que tiene un cupón en la mano, con un movimiento rápido y aprovechando su estado etílico, le arrebatas el cupón sin que él se dé cuenta y te acercas de nuevo hacia la luz roja.

Hay una persona frente a ti en la fila que está ya recibiendo su bebida gratis.

Al fin la persona se retira y es tu turno…

El chico enfoca sus ojos en ti de nuevo. No puedes atinar con certeza el color de sus ojos… ¿verde?, ¿azul?, es una combinación extraña, como un verde tímido sumergido y mezclado en azules claros y obscuros, ¿turquesa? No estás muy seguro, pero ese color de ojos es bellísimo… digno de un dios, digno de un ser divino.

–Buenas noches. ¿Cuenta con un cupón? –dice él finalmente y hay una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. Él sabía que ibas a acercarte, que ibas a buscarlo de nuevo.

–Buenas noches. Sí, vengo a canjear mi regalo –contestas. Tu regalo, el regalo por tu cumpleaños número cien viene envuelto en disfraz de vampiro.

Él asiente con la cabeza y se voltea para tomar de la mesa un vaso de la charola con decenas de bebidas ya preparadas listas para entregarse. En el momento que gira puedes ver con más claridad su cuello…

Y pierdes absolutamente todo lo que se llama cordura, prudencia, recato… nace en ti un hambre voraz, insaciable, violenta y destructora. Jamás en tus cien años habías sentido un hambre tan atroz y salvaje dentro de ti, creciendo con cada latido del centro de tu pecho hacia tu cerebro y extremidades y recónditas cavidades.

El chico regresa a su posición original a entregarte la bebida y no puedes contenerte, lo miras fijamente y utilizas ese poder que adquiriste al convertirte en vampiro, lo hipnotizas diciendo:

–En tres minutos vas a pedir permiso para ir al baño y vas a encontrarme allá. No tendrás miedo y olvidarás todo lo que suceda en el baño cuando salgas de nuevo por la puerta.

El chico cierra los ojos un instante cuando terminas de hablar y sabes que ha surtido efecto. El hipnotismo es la única habilidad que utilizas desde que te convertiste. Tu corazón está latiendo a mil por hora, pero no puedes más, esta ansiedad te aflige y se te encaja en lo más profundo del estómago.

Sin tomar la bebida que él te ofrece, no dices nada más y te diriges hacia el baño con pasos largos.

o-x-o

La puerta del baño no tarda en abrirse cuando tú acabas de entrar. El chico ha entrado puntual tal como lo indicaste; se ve normal, un poco cansado, pero tranquilo… y extremadamente hermoso.

Tú te mueves y cierras la puerta del baño para que nadie más pueda entrar. No notaste en qué momento empezaste a jalar aire por la boca, sientes que te falta el aire. En cien años no has hecho esto y no estás muy seguro de cómo proceder, pero tu instinto sólo te dice que te acerques a él.

Caminas hacia él, quien para este momento ya se encuentra a la mitad del baño, dándole la espalda a los espejos sobre la pared. Te detienes frente a él y sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo; sus ojos conectan con una parte de ti que desata tu hambre con locura, no sabes de dónde proviene este deseo inmensurable, es como una gran ola azotándose en todo el interior de tu cuerpo, es como golpes que duelen internamente… es un deseo que te aniquila.

Vas a hacerlo. Lo sabes. Sí, lo sabes con certeza. Te vas a alimentar de él, de un ser humano por primera vez en cien años, por primera vez desde que te convirtieron.

Estiras tu mano hacia su quijada; con un poco de presión, haces que él incline su cabeza un poco hacia el lado izquierdo, su cuello de nuevo queda descubierto, pero esta vez puedes verlo claramente. Es como una obra de arte, es como un ángel… su piel luce suave y viva, casi etérea. Ahora eres tú el hipnotizado, no puedes parar, sólo sigues el instinto de hambre que te ciega, que te nubla cualquier otro pensamiento o acción.

Te acercas hacia su cuello y en el pequeño transcurso sientes el diminuto dolor en tus dientes caninos, los cuales inmediatamente se alargan y afilan para poder realizar su función con propiedad. Sabes que ya estás listo, nunca antes lo has hecho, pero algo te dice que es sólo cuestión de morder y el hambre por fin será saciada.

Así que cierras los ojos y lo haces: abres tu boca y muerdes con lentitud y con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Sientes el borde de tus dientes raspando la piel, sobre todo, sientes los caninos entrando y desgarrando las capas de piel, una tras otra, y entonces llega el sabor de la sangre humana a tus sentidos por primera vez.

Es inenarrable. Es un sabor extremadamente dulce, es como ninguna otra bebida que hayas probado antes, sabe como a una mezcla de frutas frescas. Es deliciosa, es refrescante a pesar de sentirse caliente. Es… más que orgásmica. No puedes describir cómo sientes el líquido ligero pasar por tu garganta y desplegarse por cada parte de tu cuerpo, llenándolo de vida, de alegría, de sabor, de sentido, de bienestar.

Todos estos años te habías perdido de este suculento manjar, no tenías ni idea de lo que significaba ser vampiro hasta este momento. Desde que te habías convertido, no habías querido alimentarte más que de animales. Claro que comías comida normal, como cuando eras humano, pero no sabía en realidad a nada; en algún momento pensaste que al convertirte, habías perdido el sentido del gusto, pero después probaste sangre animal para evitar disecarte y notaste que sí tenías sabor, pero esa sangre sabía salada, algunas veces agria, dependiendo qué tan fresca estuviera. Nada te había preparado para este nuevo descubrimiento: la sangre humana es exquisita, una completa y absoluta delicia.

Y sientes que el chico toma tu brazo con fuerza, sujetándose de ti para soportar el dolor de tu succión.

Abres tu ojos un instante, pero no puedes separarte de su cuerpo, no puedes. El sabor es tan delicioso y su sangre fluye como si fueran borbotones a través de tu lengua que no puedes parar. No puedes detenerte, así que con dificultad tomas aire por tu nariz mientras sigues bebiendo el líquido rojo por lo que parecen varios minutos. Quieres degustar este sabor tan peculiar, esta efervescencia que parece descender como cascada por tu boca hacia tus pulmones, tu estómago, tus piernas; quieres que su sabor se impregne en tus dientes, en tus labios, en tu mismo corazón.

Tienes que detenerte, algo en tu cerebro sabe que si sigues, el chico morirá, necesitas parar. El chico toma tu otro brazo y esta vez lo sientes claramente: escuchas los pausados latidos de su corazón, el chico está completamente débil y no puede mantenerse en pie, ya no tiene fuerza.

Entonces logras separarte de él y él se abraza a tu cuerpo buscando apoyo para no caer. Tú logras sostenerlo y acercarlo a ti en un abrazo para que no caiga al piso.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntas. –¿Estás bien? –repites en voz baja, asustado de pronto, pero no hay una respuesta de su parte. Te mueves un poco para ver su rostro que descansa en tu hombro y notas sus ojos cerrados, luce diferente, pálido, estaba pintando de blanco por su disfraz de vampiro, pero ahora se ve desmejorado, drenado.

Demonios.

No sabes qué hacer. No puedes dejarlo aquí tirado, mal. No querías que él se pusiera mal, así, sólo querías… probarlo, no esto, no matarlo.

Miras alrededor, pero no hay nada que te pueda ayudar a que tome consciencia. Tus ojos se topan con los espejos arriba de los lavabos y te quedas inmóvil por un instante: te ves absolutamente diferente, pareciera que tu piel tuviera un velo de luz, que tus ojos brillaran como si estuvieran siendo alumbrados, tu cabello se ve más claro, parece que has vuelto a nacer en pocas palabras; tienes solamente sobre tus labios pequeñas líneas rojas, diminutas señales de la sangre de él aún sobre ti.

Vuelves tu mirada al chico y te sientes completamente mal y culpable. Verte tan bien y a él tan mal no tiene coherencia, no es justa esta manera de equilibrar de tu naturaleza.

–¿Estás bien? –repites, consternado.

El chico mueve un poco su cabeza y notas que abre lentamente sus ojos, con pesadez y cansancio.

–¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta lentamente, con voz rasposa, está muy débil.

Tomas aire y luchas por encontrar las palabras exactas. ¿Te ataqué?, ¿me alimenté de ti?, ¿estuve a punto de desangrarte y matarte? Optas por decir algo más en su lugar:

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Él pasa saliva, luchando por permanecer consciente.

–Milo –dice, casi inaudiblemente en un suave y dificultoso murmullo.

El nombre de tu primera víctima.

–Milo, escucha, vas a estar a bien. ¿Crees que puedas ir a casa? Llamaré un taxi para que te lleven lo antes posible.

–No –dice Milo en un susurro y se aferra con un poco más de fuerza a tu cuerpo–. Estoy bien. –Milo finalmente se separa un poco de ti y endereza su posición. Tú no sueltas su brazo derecho por si acaso vuelve a caerse. Milo lleva una mano a su cuello, al lugar exacto donde lo mordiste y sólo se aprecian dos pequeños puntos rojos, casi invisibles si no se presta atención, no hay moretones, ni marcas, ni más sangre–. Estoy listo para irnos –pronuncia raquíticamente, con demasiada dificultad.

–¿Vamos a tu casa? –preguntas desconcertado, habías entendido que no quería ir a casa.

–No, a la tuya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviniente**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Cuando sea tarde, no quedará más_

Milo no pudo pronunciar nada más después de que te indicó que fueran a tu casa. Tú no quisiste presionar, no querías que se esforzara de más, aunque una parte de ti quería llevarlo contigo porque tenía la esperanza de poder volver a probar su sangre.

Muerdes tu labio y desechas la idea al instante. No puedes con esta ambivalencia en tu interior: te odias por haberlo atacado y, a la vez, no puedes esperar para volver a morder su cuello y tomar un poco más de él.

Salieron del bar sin mucho alboroto, rodeaste su cuerpo con tu brazo y se dirigieron a la salida con rapidez. Tuviste que cargar un poco su peso sobre el tuyo, pero nadie se percató de su huída.

Ahora están camino a tu departamento, el taxista debe pensar que tu amigo está muy ebrio o muy cansado.

o-x-o

Miras el reloj. Han pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que llegaron. Milo está recostado en la habitación para huéspedes y no ha despertado. Estás un poco preocupado por la hora; no sabes si él despertará antes del amanecer.

o-x-o

Son las seis de la mañana. La hora temida llegó. Decides dejar de mirar el reloj e ir a la habitación.

Abres la puerta y enciendes una pequeña lámpara que se encuentra al entrar. La silueta de Milo sobre la cama te hace suspirar, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Te acercas a la cama y te sientas a un costado de su cuerpo.

–¿Milo? –Esperas que despierte con sólo llamarlo… pero no lo hace. Llevas tu mano hacia su hombro y lo mueves suavemente–. ¿Milo? –repites esta vez con un tono más fuerte de voz.

Milo comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, mira alrededor y después te enfoca.

–¿En dónde estamos? –pregunta, con voz seca y aún débil.

–En mi casa. Pediste que viniéramos aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Milo pestañea, quizá tratando de recordar qué sucedió. Dice en voz baja:

–Mal, ¿qué sucedió?

Tomas aire y piensas en decirle la verdad: bebí mucha de tu sangre, lo siento. Suena ridículo incluso en tu mente, incluso sin darle vida con palabras suena estúpido. Pasas saliva y contestas:

–Tomaste alguna bebida adulterada… me imagino que te cayó bastante mal. –Tu mentira también suena fatal en tus oídos, cualquier opción es mala en esta situación.

Milo saca aire, fatigado, aceptando tus palabras como la verdad.

–Disculpa, ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre, sólo recuerdo haberte visto cerca del área de bebidas y después te ofrecí un trago –dice Milo, apenado, como si realmente lamentara no saber cómo te llamas. Así que no olvidó lo que sucedió antes de ir al baño. Su forma de conocerse no se había borrado de su memoria, una parte de ti descansó al saberlo.

–Camus. Soy Camus. Fui a celebrar mi cumpleaños al bar y me ofrecieron un bloody mary de regalo.

Milo sonríe un poco.

Tú sólo quieres acercarte a su cuello y volver a morderlo, pero luchas con todas tus fuerzas para no pensar en eso otra vez.

–No debí aceptar ese trabajo de vampiro –menciona Milo, decepcionado de cómo terminó su día.

Tú sonríes un poco también. Ojalá tú también pudieras rechazar tu trabajo de vampiro.

–Estarás bien, no te preocupes. –Segunda mentira en su primera conversación. ¿Cuántas más tendrías que decir?

Milo hace el intento por levantarse, pero es notable que no puede y vuelve a dejar caer su peso sobre la cama.

–No puedo –murmura Milo, enojado, frustrado.

No sabes qué contestar. Milo necesita irse, pronto va a amanecer y tú necesitas ocultarte del sol.

Vas a decirle a Milo que puedes ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él te interrumpe antes de que puedas hablar:

–¿Me permites quedarme? Te pagaré la estancia por la mañana –dice Milo con un ceño de preocupación.

Y algo dentro de ti se rompe en grandes pedazos. Aquí está él, pidiendo que tengas un poco de misericordia y lo ayudes, está incluso dispuesto a pagar porque le permitas quedarse, cuando es claro que cualquiera pagaría por estar una noche con él. Está así, tan mal, por ti, porque no pudiste controlarte, porque después de un ayuno de cien años, fuiste débil. Te habías prometido jamás atacar a un ser humano, jamás hacerle a alguien lo que te habían hecho a ti, y… habías caído, habías fallado, y ahora aquí estaba tu primera víctima, totalmente desconcertado, creyendo incluso que era su culpa estar mal, que debía compensar su mal estado de salud con dinero.

Hacía mucho habías dejado de sentirte como un humano, pero hoy te sentías como basura.

–Claro que puedes quedarte. No hay necesidad de pagar nada –concluyes y te levantas de la cama. Es lo menos que puedes hacer para ayudarlo. Empiezas a sentir la pesadez en tus párpados, estás a punto de quedarte dormido también; el amanecer amenaza con apagarte.

Caminas hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Milo te detiene cuando vas a apagar la luz:

–¿Camus?

Volteas y miras a Milo.

–¿Sí?

–Feliz cumpleaños. Un gusto conocerte –dice Milo en voz baja.

Muerdes tu labio, decides en ese momento que será la última vez que verás a este chico. Es tan difícil de pronto no querer llorar, por un instante imaginas otro escenario: tú, siendo un humano de nuevo, conociéndolo en el bar esta noche; los dos en esta misma habitación, festejando tu cumpleaños, tú emocionado por haber conocido a alguien nuevo, alguien tan particularmente atractivo, y él, sano, fuerte, vestido de vampiro por un trabajo tonto. La imagen se desvanece cuando parpadeas porque la realidad es que eso jamás pasará.

Eres un vampiro y él necesita alejarse de ti para siempre, no hay opción ni alternativa.

–El gusto fue mío –respondes antes de apagar la luz del cuarto y salir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviniente**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Tendré que entender que no serás._

Abres los ojos a un nuevo día… más bien, a un nuevo anochecer. Tienes la boca seca, muy seca, pero obviamente no es sed de agua, es sed desquiciada… de sangre. Es enloquecedor como al momento de abrir los ojos, de manera automática la señal de hambre está incrustada en tu mente, cierras los ojos de nuevo por un momento y te obligas a sacar el aire de tus pulmones como intento de sacar esa hambre y sed de tu sistema, inhalas ahora lentamente, forzando a tu cuerpo a relajarse para que puedas empezar con tu noche.

Permaneces recostado por unos minutos más y decides incorporarte finalmente, te sientas en la cama y te preguntas qué habrá sucedido con Milo. Lo imaginas despertando en la habitación contigua a ésta, saliendo del cuarto, descubriendo tu departamento por primera vez, intentando localizarte por la cocina y la sala, intentando incluso abrir la puerta de tu recámara y sorprendiéndose por no poder abrirla, lo imaginas finalmente dejando tu departamento cuando percibe tu ausencia después de la primera hora transcurrida.

Es tentadora la idea de ir de nuevo al bar y ver si lo puedes ver otra vez, pero ayer habías decidido que eso no volvería a pasar jamás. No podía volver a suceder, no ibas a poder controlarte a su lado, ibas a querer probarlo de nuevo y… no podías darte ese lujo otra vez; no estaba bien lo que le habías hecho, a él, ni a ninguno otro en un futuro.

Te levantas de la cama y vas hacia la puerta, la abres con la llave que está en el buró a lado de la misma; esta puerta sólo abre por dentro, nadie más en cien años ha estado en esta habitación contigo, como debe ser, porque nadie merece dormir con un monstruo como tú.

Te diriges hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua, necesitas engañar a tu cerebro de alguna manera, le darás un líquido para ver si disminuye un poco la intensidad de la sed que te está empezando a provocar un severo dolor de cabeza…

No obstante, no esperabas ver un pequeño papel sobre la mesa blanca del comedor: una nota. Sientes como todos tus músculos se tensan de inmediato, suspiras de pronto. Una nota de Milo, claro está.

Te acercas a la nota y ves que debajo de la nota hay dos billetes de gran cantidad, imaginas es el pago por quedarse en tu casa como él había dicho, casi ruedas los ojos, así que mejor lees en voz baja lo que dice la nota: _Te quiero acompañar_.

Dulce antojo. Tu dulce niño. Quiero acompañarte, qué frase tan peculiarmente poderosa. ¿Acompañarte? Cien años solo en esta Tierra y su propuesta suena como lo más bonito y prometedor que hayas escuchado desde que te convertiste, él va a estar aquí contigo si así lo quieres, si así lo decides.

No más dormir solo, no más noches individuales, no más discusiones mentales donde no hay nadie que responda o cuestione, no más silencios eternos en estas mismas paredes. Milo quiere acompañarte; así de simple, así de contundente, así de impactante y… dulce. Tu niño lleno de sabor dulce.

Cierras un momento los ojos. Quieres volver a verlo, incluso tus ganas de salir y encontrarlo hacen que olvides la sed que te parecía consumir, ahora te sientes emocionado, de pronto; volver a ver su mirada parece el mejor plan en muchos días, en muchos años, en muchas décadas, de hecho.

Sin pensarlo más, decides ir a tomar un baño, arreglarte y salir lo antes posible hacia el bar.

o-x-o

Te sientas en una mesa circular pequeña a unos metros del bar. El mesero te ofrece una bebida y pides un ginger ale; realmente el alcohol no afecta tu sistema, así que tomar una bebida alcohólica o no es prácticamente lo mismo.

Deben ser casi las diez de la noche. Al entrar buscaste a Milo debajo de la luz roja como la noche anterior, pero no había nadie en ese lugar, ya estaban los bloody mary listos para ser entregados, pero no había quién los sirviera aún, él todavía no llegaba a trabajar.

De tu mochila tipo mensajero sacas una libreta que te ha acompañado a varios lugares. En la década de los sesenta estudiaste la carrera de dibujo cuando se abrió el turno diurno en el sistema escolar. Cuando eras humano, no tuviste el privilegio de estudiar una carrera universitaria, por lo que un día decidiste que te darías la oportunidad de hacerlo. Fue magnífico estudiar algo que te apasionaba tanto, pero desgraciadamente el ambiente en la escuela no fue tan bueno: evitaste a toda costa tener algún tipo de acercamiento con tus compañeros, no querías enfrentar sus preguntas sobre cómo no parecía pasar el tiempo por ti o por qué sólo podían verte en las noches, así que sólo ibas a tus clases y regresabas a casa. Ahora existían licenciados en artes visuales o diseño gráfico, pero aquél entonces sólo se les llamaba dibujantes.

Te encuentras sacando tu lápiz azul de dibujo cuando una voz te interrumpe:

–Buenas noches, Camus. –Es Milo, obviamente. Precioso Milo. Sonriente Milo. Se ve muchísimo mejor que ayer, más repuesto, más despierto, más… bello. Milo está contento, ¿lo estará por verte ahí?

No puedes evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa. Te da un inmenso gusto verlo de nuevo, verlo mejor, verlo vivo. Si atravesó alguna duda al venir acá, esa sonrisa acababa de aniquilarla.

–Buenas noches –respondes de pronto demasiado entusiasta y feliz. Él está bien, no lo heriste de muerte, está recuperado.

–Gracias por venir. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Estoy por empezar mi turno, puedo conseguirte lo que gustes.

Niegas con la cabeza y dices:

–No, gracias, ya pedí algo. Sólo vine a acompañarte. –Salen de tu boca las palabras sin que las pienses demasiado, era la verdad, tu presencia aquí era eco de su mensaje. No venías a tomar, a festejar, a nada en particular, sólo venías a estar aquí para él… haciéndole compañía solamente. Él no tenía nada que agradecerte, en realidad, era un absoluto placer estar aquí.

–Bien. Tengo que empezar a trabajar, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, dime –dice Milo, su alegría y entusiasmo son contagiosos, ¿cómo se repuso tan rápido?, te sorprende mucho–. Mi turno dura cuatro horas, después haremos lo que tú quieras –te aviso Milo como despedida y se aleja de ti para dirigirse a su lugar debajo de la luz roja.

o-x-o

Dibujas a Milo a la distancia en tu libreta. Las cuatro horas pasan volando. Estás aquí sentado, mirándolo de vez en vez por largos minutos: hay algo en su mirada que luchas por pasar al papel. Este ser humano te tiene cautivado, te encanta su silueta, la forma en que su cabello estiliza su rostro, su nariz ridículamente recta y perfecta, y esos ojos claros… sus ojos entre verde y azul que adornan ese bellísimo rostro.

Milo te mira de vez en cuando y sonríe, o sostiene tu mirada. Sabe que estás aquí para él, que estás… acompañándolo. Qué palabra tan fuerte decidió él utilizar, acompañarlo podría ser la actividad que pudieras realizar cada noche si fuera posible.

o-x-o

Las dos de la mañana llegan rápido, observas a Milo empezar a recoger los cupones y vasos que tiene sobre la mesa frente a él, tú aprovechas para guardar tu libreta y tu lápiz. Él dijo que harían lo que tú quisieras cuando terminara de trabajar, son las dos de la mañana, tiene mucho que no sales en una cita y no estás muy seguro de qué actividad proponer.

Milo finalmente camina hacia ti después de unos minutos en los que aprovechaste para pagar tu cuenta y levantarte de la mesa.

–¿Listo para irnos? –dice Milo al llegar contigo–. Espero no te hayas aburrido mucho.

¿Aburrirte de él? Imposible, podrías quedarte en esa silla por un millón de años.

–Para nada. El tiempo se me pasó rápido curiosamente.

–No me pediste nada de tomar –dice Milo confuso.

Cierto, debiste quizá haberte parado y acercado a él, pero estabas idiotizado dibujándolo, observándolo, degustándolo, tus ojos hicieron un reconocimiento total de cada centímetro y partícula de su ser.

–No quería interrumpirte –dices a manera de disculpa y continúas–: pero conseguiré un cupón mañana. –Ahí estabas de nuevo, hablando sin pensar demasiado, sólo diciendo lo que pensabas y sentías, la invitación para verlo mañana sonaba más como a un hecho para ti.

–Mañana no vengo, pero el próximo viernes te daré un cupón antes de empezar.

Listo, invitación aceptada. Él quería verte también, la adrenalina en tu cuerpo casi te hacen tomarlo en tus brazos y cargarlo.

–¿Nos vamos? –retoma Milo.

–Vámonos. ¿Tienes hambre? –Piensas que él lleva cuatro horas de trabajo y seguramente tendrá hambre o querrá algo de tomar, es el único plan que te vino a la mente mientras él se acercaba, esperaste no sonar muy anticuado.

Milo se queda pensando y dice:

–Comí un emparedado de jamón como a las cinco, así que algo de comida suena bien.

–Muy bien, vayamos entonces –concluyes. Empiezas a repasar mentalmente qué lugares pudieran estar abiertos a esta hora, pero te sorprende ver que Milo tiene su mano extendida hacia ti en señal de que la tomes. Te quedas inmóvil y sin respirar un instante. ¿Quiere tomar tu mano? El gesto puede ser lo más normal del mundo, incluso algo cursi para algunos, pero llevas tantos años sin tomar la mano de alguien que parece algo fuera de este mundo.

Llevas tu mirada a los ojos de Milo y de nuevo, no hay duda de nada en tu mente, se desvanece cualquier inquietud a cenizas. Tomas su mano y él lidera el camino hacia la salida.

o-x-o

Al salir del bar, miras alrededor buscando algún restaurante abierto aún, pero llega a tu memoria la imagen de un puesto de crepas que pasaste hacía unas horas de camino hacia acá.

–Venden crepas a dos cuadras, ¿te parece bien?

Milo asiente con la cabeza y lleva su mano libre a su estómago, claramente está hambriento.

–Vamos –afirma Milo y ahora eres tú quien lleva la guía del camino.

Quisieras poder describir lo que se siente ir con él caminando, es extrañamente liberador, como si tener su mano entre la tuya te diera un poder especial para poder luchar contra el mundo entero, como si te sintieras completo por fin.

Le preguntas a Milo sobre cómo estuvo su noche con los clientes y él te comienza a platicar sobre un cliente que insistía en que Milo le regalara un trago sin tener un cupón de por medio. Hacen pequeña plática sobre clientes molestos mientras llegan al puesto de crepas.

o-x-o

El puesto de crepas es una especie de vagón/auto antiguo, acondicionado en la parte trasera con una barra de metal que sirve como mesa, donde se venden todo tipo de crepas. Hay dos parejas más comiendo crepas cuando ustedes llegan.

Ambos ven el menú escrito en la esquina de lo que antes era la ventana del convoy.

–Qué difícil escoger con tantos sabores –dice Milo asombrado–, nunca antes había comido crepas, pero creo que pediré la de chocolate blanco con fresas. ¿Tú?

Te quedas en silencio un momento, no porque no sepas qué sabor de crepas escoger, en realidad no importa cuál escojas, la comida humana no tiene sabor para ti desde que eres vampiro, lo que te deja un poco atónito es lo bien que se siente estar aquí con él, en una cita común, en un lugar común, en una actividad común; te encanta que descubra el mundo contigo, que pruebe cosas nuevas, que se asombre, pero sobre todo, te encanta que estar con él se sienta de lo más normal, como si llevaras toda la vida conociéndolo, como si fuera su milésima cita y no la primera, como si no fueras un vampiro…

–Tendré que apostarle a la clásica de nutella con plátano –le dices.

Milo asiente y se acerca al chico que está en la caja registradora. Tú te acercas a ambos y sacas tu billetera.

–Yo invito, no me pediste nada en el bar, así que yo invito –dice Milo y desecha tu ofrecimiento de pagar la cuenta.

No te opones a su decisión porque la próxima vez, y claro que habrá una próxima vez, será tu turno de pagar. Niegas con la cabeza mientras Milo hace la orden, ayer habías decidido que no volverías a ver a Milo, pero hoy no te puedes imaginar sin tener más momentos como estos con él en tu vida, no puedes imaginarte de regreso en tu departamento lamentándote por lo que eres y no aquí, disfrutando la vida, con él.

Tu único ruego es que el amanecer tarde mucho en llegar.

Te preguntas si las parejas a tu alrededor piensan que tú y él son pareja también, haber llegado tomados de la mano pudo haber sido alguna indicación. Muchos anocheceres en el pasado te encontraste mirando a parejas en parques, cafés o restaurantes y preguntándote cómo se habían conocido, de qué platicaban, qué harían después de estar en ese lugar, y ahora, estabas tú quizá siendo observado por personas igual que tú, curiosas por saber qué sucedía entre Milo y tú.

¿Qué iba a suceder entre Milo y tú?

Milo regresa con las crepas listas y te ofrece la tuya.

–¿Quieres sentarte por allá? –pregunta Milo y señala una banca de hierro que está solo a unos pasos de distancia de ustedes.

Afirmas con la cabeza y se dirigen al lugar.

o-x-o

Estás contento. Sumamente contento, como no lo habías estado en tantos largos días. Empezaron hablando de comida, algo comentó Milo sobre las crepas y de ahí empezaste a preguntarle sobre su comida favorita, el plato más raro que hubiera comido en su vida, después entraron en un debate si la nieve de vainilla o la nieve de chocolate era la mejor, y la plática derivó en recetas baratas para cocinar los fines de semana. Más que tú, Milo era el que había estado platicando todo el tiempo, tú sólo preguntabas y preguntabas o hacías algún comentario para que él siguiera hablando porque, en realidad, te encantaba verlo hablar, sonreír en algunos momentos, quedarse pensando en otros. Milo era un chico inteligente y divertido, te preguntaste vagamente qué hacía trabajando en un bar, pero no pensaste más porque eso te distraía de seguirlo observando.

En algún momento, se dan cuenta que el cochecito de las crepas está cerrando. Te alarma un poco la hora que debe de ser, pero no quieres mencionar nada, nada que pueda romper o alterar este momento.

–Llevamos aquí un buen rato y no sé si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer –dice Milo preocupado también al parecer por la hora–. Deben ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Debes estar cansado.

¿Cuatro de la mañana?, ¿sólo te quedaban dos horas más a su lado?

–No, estoy bien. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? –Porque la idea de partir cada quien a su casa no era opción viable.

Milo sonríe a tu pregunta.

–¿Qué? –preguntas sonriendo también.

–¿Puedo decirte algo, Camus?

–Dime.

Milo se te queda mirando un momento sin decir nada.

–¿Qué pasa? –insistes, pero la sonrisa no muere en tus labios por más que intentas.

–No voy a esperar más –dice Milo en voz baja.

Estás por preguntar a qué se refiere, pero Milo empieza a acercarte a ti, inclina su cuerpo hacia ti y se acerca para tomar tus labios entre los suyos.

Cierras los ojos al suave contacto, bloqueas cualquier pensamiento que estaba por llegar y sólo te dedicas a sentir, a sentirlo a él, besándote. Te toma por sorpresa, claro está, parece un siglo desde que alguien te besó… intensificas el beso cuando te das cuenta que esa es la realidad de las cosas; tomas mejor su labio inferior y te quedas en esa posición, sintiendo tu corazón latir apresuradamente en tu pecho. Besar a Milo es… no encuentras las palabras, se siente glorioso, magnífico, electrizante, no esperabas que te besara estando aquí sentados en una banca, pero ahora no quieres que se detenga jamás.

Milo se separa un poco de ti y tardas unos segundos en abrir tus ojos.

–¿Vamos a tu casa? –pregunta Milo y de nuevo extiende su palma hacia ti en señal de que tomes su mano.

No tienes nada que pensar, tomar su mano de nuevo y caminar es tu nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

o-x-o

Caminan hacia tu casa en silencio, pero lo hacen despacio, sin mucha prisa, como si el tiempo no pasara; es de madrugada, no hay nadie en las calles, así que parece que el mundo está desocupado y sólo lo habitan ustedes dos. No hay necesidad de nada más.

o-x-o

Llegan a tu departamento y al entrar no puedes evitar ver el reloj de la pared. Son las cinco y media de la mañana. Sólo te quedan unos minutos antes del amanecer, antes de que el sueño te comience a vencer.

Cierras la puerta después de Milo y al girar, Milo está ahí, cerca de ti y sin esperar a que digas nada, Milo busca de nuevo tus labios…

Y tú no puedes resistirte, empiezas a besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso no es tierno, ni suave, es más atropellado, más crudo. Es momento de perder la cabeza, la cordura.

Maldita sea, Milo no deja de besarte y puedes sentir cómo su cuerpo se endurece debajo de su cintura. No vas a poder detenerte, toda la velada habías obligado al pensamiento a estar encerrado en la parte de atrás de tu mente, pero el pensamiento de morderlo se desata salvajemente de la prisión en la que se encontraba: quieres morderlo de nuevo, _necesitas_ morderlo de nuevo.

Milo profundiza el beso más si es posible y antes de que otro pensamiento cruce tu mente, sientes como en cuestión de dos segundos crecen tus caninos, es la reacción natural de tu cuerpo, de tu deseo, no puedes evitarlo, no quieres evitarlo. Sin darle más tiempo a otro análisis mental, muerdes su labio inferior suavemente y después tus caninos raspan las extremidades de su labio, sólo es un pequeño rasguño que libera una textura de sangre ligera y hace que llegue a tu boca el increíble dulce sabor de Milo.

Estúpidamente delicioso.

Sin embargo, Milo se separa de ti de pronto, sus ojos te miran extrañamente, lleva su mano a la parte derecha de su labio donde la herida es un poco más profunda que del otro lado. En su dedo índice se queda un leve rastro de sangre cuando despega su mano y lo mira. Milo regresa la mirada a tus ojos.

–¿Te gusta? –pregunta. No sabes cómo interpretar su tono de voz, está extrañado, curioso, un poco alarmado, pero no hay miedo en su voz o enojo.

¿Cómo puedes explicarle? Tu respiración es agitada, tu corazón late a mil rodeado de tus pulmones, pero tienes unas ganas inmensas de llorar de pronto, no por haberle hecho daño de nuevo, sino porque no puedes controlar las ganas de acercarte a su labio y probar de nuevo su sangre.

Inhalas aire y dices casi en un murmullo:

–Sí. –Cierras tus ojos cuando terminas de decir la palabra. ¿Cómo puedes explicarle lo que eres y lo que quieres? Temes que al volver a abrir los ojos él ya esté dirigiéndose a la puerta de tu departamento.

–¿Quieres más? –Escuchas que Milo dice en un murmullo también.

Abres los ojos de inmediato. Tienes el ceño fruncido, no entiendes nada, ¿a qué se refiere con que quieras más? Quieres hablar y hacerle esa pregunta, pero tu mirada no puede dejar de ver el color carmesí intenso de la sangre que tiene en la parte derecha del labio.

No puedes pensar más, ni articular más, ni decir más, sólo te acercas de nuevo a él y vuelves a besarlo, sólo quieres una prueba más de ese sabor, sentir de nuevo su dulzura en tus sentidos.

Milo se deja besar por ti sin ninguna resistencia.

Y llevas tus dos manos a cada lado de su rostro, lo besas con desesperación, esto no está bien, nada bien, pero no puedes detenerte, este placer sobrepasa cualquier tipo de bienestar que hayas experimentado en el pasado, lo quieres a él, a todo él, quieres tomar su cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

Empiezas a quitarle la ropa con movimientos rápidos y toscos, Milo hace lo mismo. En un par de minutos, tienes su cuerpo desnudo frente a ti. Volteas su cuerpo para que te dé la espalda y lo empujas un poco hasta que él puede apoyar las manos sobre la pared más cercana a ustedes, necesitas que él se sostenga de algo.

Entras a su cuerpo sin advertencia previa, no puedes esperar más. Escuchas un casi inaudible gemido de su parte, deberías preguntar si está bien, pero no puedes elaborar ningún tipo de palabra. Con movimientos lentos empiezas a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, se siente magnífico, podrías pasar el resto de la eternidad sumergido en él, una y otra vez.

Sigues moviéndote y notas una de las manos de Milo sobre la pared cerrarse en un puño. Su cuerpo se tensa y sientes cómo de pronto llega la pequeña convulsión que le provoca el orgasmo.

Esperas unos momentos en lo que él se recompone antes de seguir el movimiento de tu cadera. Estás a punto de terminar también así que rodeas su cuerpo con tu brazo y lo jalas un poco hacia atrás para que su espalda esté recargada en tu pecho. Con tu mano haces girar gentilmente su cabeza hacia ti para que su boca quede cerca de la tuya y vuelves a besar el rastro de sangre aún presente en su labio inferior.

Es todo lo que necesitas para dejar que tu cuerpo se rinda ante la tensión concentrada en tu vientre. Explotas dentro de él con el sabor de Milo esparciéndose gentilmente en las cavidades de tu boca, tu garganta y tu pecho.

El tiempo se detiene y todo es dicha por unos segundos…

Milo se mueve de su posición cuando dejas de tener pequeños espasmos y gira hacia ti para abrazarte. ¿Sintió lo mismo que tú?, ¿busca tu cuerpo para tener algo de que sostenerse después de sentir tanto? Recibes su abrazo y también sujetas su cuerpo con fuerza, estás tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder, sientes incluso tu cuerpo tembloroso, raro.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta Milo. Tú deberías de ser el que haga esa pregunta, no él.

Más que bien y terriblemente mal, quieres decir las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero de pronto te invade de regreso el cansancio extremo: el amanecer está muy cerca. Estás exhausto, te pega como un golpe. Necesitas ir a tu recámara a descansar.

Rompes el abrazo con todo el pesar del mundo y dices:

–Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntas preocupado, en serio esperas que esté bien, él afirma con la cabeza solamente y continúas–: disculpa...

–No hay nada por qué disculparse –te interrumpe.

¿No tienes de que disculparte? Quieres disculparte por cruzarte en su camino, por no poder ser fuerte y buscarlo hoy, por pasarla tan bien, por no detener el primer beso de Milo, por haber mordido su labio. Mueres por saber qué piensa, no puedes aún descifrar qué quieren decir las facciones que tiene en ese momento en su rostro, pero ya no tienes mucho tiempo.

–Quédate, por favor –dices con un poco de intensidad, un poco de desesperación. Por favor, dioses, que quiera quedarse–. Mañana podemos hablar de lo que sucedió.

–¿Puedo quedarme otra noche? –pregunta Milo desconcertado, como si creyera que ibas a echarlo.

–Todas las noches –dices son seguridad aunque no sabes si es la mejor de las ideas. ¿Cómo vas a explicarle que no despertarás a medio día como él lo hará?, ¿cómo vas a explicarle todo?

–Sólo si me dejas pagarte mi estancia.

–Milo… –estás por decirle que es una tontería, pero Milo te interrumpe:

–Quiero quedarme, quiero acompañarte, te lo dije desde ayer, pero déjame pagarte –dice Milo, seguro esta vez, citando lo que él mismo había escrito en una nota.

El cansancio está a punto de tirarte de rodillas, así que sólo asientes. ¿No te dirá nada de la sangre?, ¿no está espantado?, ¿no le causas repugnancia?, ¿su única preocupación es pagarte la estancia? Quieres saber con todas tus fuerzas qué es lo que piensa en realidad, pero el tiempo no te lo permitirá.

No sabes qué sucederá con él en el cuarto mientras duermes tampoco. Jamás has dormido con alguien más en tu departamento, jamás has compartido la noche con nadie desde que te convertiste. En algún momento grabaste tus noches en cámara para ver qué era lo que sucedía contigo, pero en realidad sólo dormías y dormías hasta que el sol se ocultaba; jamás en los videos notaste que hicieras algo extraño. Así que con eso en mente, rezaste para que todo saliera bien en el día y hablarías con Milo cuando volvieras a abrir los ojos.

No agregas nada más, tienes ya poca fuerza y hablar parece tan complicado para ese momento, requerirías demasiada energía.

Sin ponerte la ropa ni limpiar nada de lo que ha caído al piso, tomas la mano de Milo y lo diriges hacia la recámara de visitas.

–Gracias, Milo, por hoy, fue un día estupendo. –Quieres cerrar esta noche como si no hubieras probado de nuevo su sangre, todo iba tan bien y quieres aferrarte al momento que compartieron durante toda la velada, no a estos últimos momentos donde volviste a aprovecharte de él.

–No me agradezcas, Camus, fue el mejor de los días –responde Milo.

Llegan a la puerta de la recámara de visitas.

–Nos vemos en unas horas –mientes, porque no despertarás hasta que anochezca el día de mañana.

Milo asiente y entra a la habitación sin decir nada más. Tú cierras la puerta para darle privacidad. Caminas hacia tu recámara sintiéndote sumamente cansado.

Se había sentido bien vivir un día como humano otra vez, se había sentido casi real, pero era claro que esa no era la realidad, eras un vampiro, lo tenías que aceptar aunque no quisieras. La razón por la que él quería acompañarte era porque pensaba que eras un ser humano común y corriente, tenías que recordarte que tú no eras esa figura… ni nunca lo serías. Llegas a tu recámara, la cierras con llave y te vas directo hacia tu cama… ¿y ahora qué? Si el cansancio no te cerrara los ojos, quizá estarías aventando todas las cosas de tu recámara contra la pared y el piso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor:** Framba

 **Comentarios adicionales** : Abrí una página en Facebook para estar más en contacto. Ahí les contaré más sobre mí y mis historias, ojalá la puedan visitar, el enlace está en mi perfil.

¡Espero les guste este capítulo! No olviden escuchar la canción de Candy "Te vas" porque ahí está todo el ambiente de este fic en notas musicales.

 **Reviniente**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Cuando entiendas que yo… no volveré._

Despiertas sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, ¿será tu corazón estrujado o tus pulmones estarán contraídos? Se siente extraño respirar, como si tuvieras miedo de inhalar y exhalar aire. Cierras los ojos con fuerza y tomas una gran bocanada de aire, no vas a darte tiempo de pensar en nada, en meditar o analizar, sólo vas a levantarte de este colchón, abrir la puerta del cuarto y ver si Milo sigue en el departamento.

Claro, Milo, él es quien tiene tu corazón estrujado y tus pulmones contraídos porque, a pesar de entrar en trance cuando sale el sol, todo el tiempo que estuviste con los ojos cerrados seguiste con la sensación de Milo en el otro lado del cuarto. Cuando te convertiste en vampiro, dejaste de soñar, lo que hacías era ocultarte del sol, pero no dormías o soñabas como cuando eras humano, era difícil de explicar, una parte de ti parecía estar consciente mientras dormías, como si siguieras pensando, pero definitivamente no eran sueños; dormías, pero habías perdido la capacidad de soñar, de desconectarte; siempre estabas vivo, o muerto, como se quisiera ver, te inclinabas más hacia la segunda alternativa.

Te levantas y caminas hacia la puerta de la habitación y, cuando tienes la perilla en la mano, te detienes. ¿Milo estará del otro lado?, ¿qué pasará si no lo está?, pero, sobre todo, ¿qué pasará si sí está?, ¿qué vas a decirle?, ¿te preguntará sobre la noche anterior?, ¿te reclamará por haberlo mordido?, ¿querrá saber tu oscuro secreto?

Niegas con la cabeza a la ansiedad que empieza a acosarte mentalmente, no quieres pensar más, así que giras la manija y abres la puerta…

Tu mirada recorre el espacio de tu departamento y sí, Milo está ahí, está ahí sentado en un sillón gris de la sala. Está observando un libro, uno de los tres libros que tienes en la mesita central enfrente del gran televisor. Milo está ahí, estás totalmente aliviado y petrificado a la vez, quieres correr hasta donde está y abrazarlo fuertemente, pero a la vez, quieres tomar su brazo y sacarlo de tu departamento justo en ese instante. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Y antes de que tu cabeza decida qué decisión tomar, tus pies están moviéndose hacia él, has dado dos pasos hacia la sala y el movimiento llama la atención de Milo, quien dejar de mirar las hojas del libro y te mira.

Milo sonríe levemente, solo se levantan las comisuras de sus labios y es la sonrisa más bonita que has visto en un ser humano.

Y entonces tu mente hace sinergia con tu cuerpo y caminas con voluntad hacia él y te sientas a un costado de su cuerpo.

–Hola –dices con voz un poco ronca.

–Hola –responde Milo, sus ojos lucen hoy más verdes que los otros días, el turquesa de sus ojos tiene una batalla civil diario, al parecer.

–Gracias por esperarme –empiezas a decir–, ¿a qué hora despertaste? –preguntas.

–Como a las tres, creo –contesta–. ¿Dormiste bien?

–Más que bien. –Empiezan las mentiras. ¿Entonces así serán las cosas? Tú mintiéndole todo el tiempo–. Llevaba varios días durmiendo mal y creo que al fin pude descansar. –Necesitas que tu argumento sea más o menos creíble porque despertar casi a las siete de la noche sin explicación alguna sería extraño, pudiera parecer como si no te importara que Milo estuviera ahí y prefirieras dormir en lugar de estar con él.

Milo asiente con la cabeza y mueres por saber qué está pensando. ¿Será bueno preguntar por lo que sucedió anoche?, ¿es este un buen momento para mencionarlo?

–Me encanta este libro –comienza Milo la conversación antes de que puedas decir algo–, parece un libro original… ¿quién es el autor?

Miras el libro que sostiene en sus manos y dejas de respirar por un segundo, se te había olvidado que los tres libros en la pequeña mesa de cristal eran tuyos, eran libros de dibujo hechos a lo largo del tiempo, el que Milo sostenía en sus manos era un libro de tus primeros dibujos después de convertirte, era una especie de diario visual, un libro de casi cien años de antigüedad.

–Uhm, no estoy muy seguro… –¿Quién diría que podías inventar e inventar mentiras sin parar en menos de dos minutos?-, un amigo me lo regaló, pero no sé quién es el autor.

–Llevo todo este tiempo viendo los dibujos y no sé… pareciera como si el autor viera al mundo con otros ojos, como si el mundo fuera más tenebroso y temeroso de lo que creemos –comenta Milo, un poco ausente aún, como si llevara un buen rato viendo tus dibujos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado? Sentiste asombro y miedo de su comentario, de lo bien que había interpretado tus dibujos y figuras, claro que el mundo era más tenebroso de lo que Milo o cualquiera pensara, existía la maldad, la injustica, la pobreza y, principalmente, existían vampiros.

–El mundo es… extraño –añades con un comentario neutral, no puedes dar una opinión real a su comentario porque eso llevaría a decirle qué es en lo que realidad eres y no sabes cómo abordar toda esa cuestión. –¿Comiste algo? –Cambias abruptamente el tema, estás inquieto y nervioso, y parece un lugar más seguro actuar como si fueras un humano normal y este fuera un día normal.

Milo regresa la mirada a la página que estaba observando y se queda ahí mirando por un instante, después cierra el libro y te mira.

–No, comamos algo –responde.

Perfecto, Milo está dispuesto a soltar el tema de tu diario.

–¿Qué quieres comer? –preguntas.

–Lo que sea está bien.

Volteas a ver tu cocina y tienes un momento de pánico, no estás muy seguro que tengas algo que ofrecerle de comer, de hecho. Tienes microondas y nevera y estufa, pero rara vez comes algo, crees que quizá haya botellas de agua en tu nevera, pero sólo eso.

Milo ya se ha puesto de pie y no te queda más que caminar hacia la cocina con él detrás de ti.

–Puedo cocinar algo de pasta –ofrece Milo.

¿Pasta? Definitivamente no tienes pasta, ni pasta de tomate, ni queso, ni sal siquiera, ni nada, en realidad. Te acercas a la nevera y abres la puerta, rogando que haya algo ahí que pueda salvarte de este momento y de otra mentira.

Hay botellas de agua y una bolsa de fresas que no recuerdas haber comprado recientemente. Volteas hacia Milo y él está cerca de la barra, pero es claro que desde su posición puede ver el interior de tu nevera. Piensas en qué poder decir, una idea llega a tu cabeza:

–¿Quieres comida italiana? Vamos entonces por una buena pasta y una buena pizza, me antojaste algo italiano. Conozco un lugar que está cerca. –En realidad no conoces un buen lugar cerca de comida italiana, tiene prácticamente décadas que no pruebas una pizza, es más, te es difícil recordar cómo sabía una pizza, pero lo que sí sabes es que hay una franquicia de pizzas famosa a unas cuadras donde siempre ves que se junta bastante gente.

Milo asiente con la cabeza y los dos salen de tu departamento, tú tomando tu cartera y tus llaves al salir. Sacas aire al cerrar la puerta, aliviado de que Milo no insistió más en el tema de comer en tu casa.

o-x-o

Agradeces que la pizzería, a donde llegan caminando, parece ser un restaurante de buena calidad. Al entrar te sientes bienvenido con el ambiente, el cual consiste en decoración de ladrillo en las paredes, sillones color amarillo mostaza, sillas modernas de madera clara y una flor en un florero blanco en cada mesa.

Milo está a tu lado mirando alrededor también. Extrañaste tener su mano entre la tuya de camino acá, extrañaste también venir platicando con él, pero no querías presionarlo en ningún sentido y, la verdad, es que no sabías cómo comportarte o qué decirle después de lo sucedido. Él tampoco dijo nada.

–¿Cuántas personas?, ¿dos? –pregunta el anfitrión del restaurante y tú asientes.

o-x-o

Los acomodan en una mesa al fondo desde donde pueden ver los grandes fogones y a los cocineros haciendo la masa, era todo un espectáculo y, en otro momento, te hubiera interesado incluso dibujar la escena frente a tus ojos, pero hoy no, hoy tenías a Milo frente a ti y nada era más importante que él.

Quieres empezar una pequeña plática porque no puedes soportar más el silencio extraño, pero llega el mesero a entregarles unos menús y explicarles cómo preparan las pizzas en ese lugar. Milo pide una pasta a la boloñesa y tú pides una pizza de queso, da igual, lo que esa, sólo quieres que el mesero se vaya y puedas al final hablar con Milo.

El mesero toma sus órdenes y las bebidas que consumirán y al fin se retira.

–Es un lugar muy agradable –menciona Milo cuando el mesero está a tres pasos de distancia de ustedes.

Agradeces que haya sido él quien empezara la conversación, agradeces a cada divinidad el que Milo esté aquí y tenga interés en seguir a tu lado, en platicar, en comer, en verte. Significa mucho, muchísimo, no tiene Milo ni la menor idea.

–Siempre tienen gente –mencionas y te quedas callado. Te gustaría hablar más del restaurante, pero no tienes idea del sabor de la comida o de la atención del personal y no quieres seguir mintiéndole a Milo.

–¿Vienes seguido? –pregunta Milo.

No quieres mentir, ojalá pudieras decirle que también es tu primera vez aquí, pero ya habías dicho que este lugar era bueno. Así que ibas a tener que seguir mintiendo aunque no quisieras.

–No mucho, pero las veces que he venido, he tenido buenas experiencias.

–Además está cerca de tu casa, siempre es bueno tener pizzas cerca –dice Milo y sonríe un poco.

Quieres agarrar esa sonrisa, despegarla de alguna manera de sus labios y recargarla en tu pecho porque le inyectaría ternura y calidez a tu corazón.

–¿Te gustan mucho las pizzas? –preguntas, la tensión en tus hombros empieza a ceder, empieza a sentirse el ambiente ligero.

–Claro, ¿a quién no le gusta la pizza?

Sonríes ligeramente y estás a punto de responder su comentario, pero el mesero llega con sus bebidas; el mesero les deja sus respectivos vasos y se da vuelta para irse.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Camus? –pregunta Milo, no esperando tu respuesta a su comentario.

–Sí, dime.

–Tengo la impresión de que estás incómodo por algo. ¿Todo bien?

Te toma por sorpresa su pregunta y suspiras sin darte cuenta. Quieres que todo esté bien, claro que es lo que más quieres, pero estás nervioso y estás actuando extraño, te sientes acartonado todavía, tieso, no pensaste que se notara tanto.

–Todo bien, es sólo que… –Reformulas lo que vas a decir en tu cabeza. No sabes si mencionar lo de ayer, lo que sucedió cuando llegaron a tu departamento, o simplemente dejarlo pasar, pretender que nunca había sucedido e intentar con todo tu poder, no volver a acercarte a Milo de esa manera.

–No tengo problema con lo que sucedió ayer… –Milo comenta cuando nota que no vas a terminar la oración que comenzaste, toma la decisión por ti, y sí, van a tener que hablar del tema, vas a tener que mentir y mentir–. Solamente quisiera saber qué tan frecuente sucede eso cuando estás con alguien.

De camino hacia este lugar estuviste pensando seriamente en cómo podías arreglar un poco la situación, así que comenzaste a decir lo que se te había ocurrido antes de llegar a la pizzería:

–No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, Milo, quiero disculparme contigo, nunca antes había hecho algo así, creo que me dejé llevar con el asunto de verte vestido de vampiro en el bar y la intensidad del momento… pero no volverá a pasar.

Milo se queda callado un instante, segundos que parecen horas, está considerando tu respuesta. Pasas saliva, nervioso, con miedo de que, de pronto, él se levante de su lugar y se vaya. Milo finalmente dice:

–No tengo nada que disculpar, Camus; como mencionas, fue la intensidad del momento y los dos nos dejamos llevar. Todo está bien conmigo, espero que contigo también.

Tu corazón se rompe un poco al escuchar a Milo hablar, no es justo que te hayas aprovechado de él. Su interés hacia ti es real para tolerar que alguien lo muerda de esa manera, que alguien se alimente de él, claro que él no sabe que te estabas alimentando, él pensó quizá que tenías fetiches raros y nada más. Él no debería permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, tú no debiste de haberle hecho daño, te duele pensar en que lo atacaste para saciar un antojo. Si en ti estaba, nadie más ni nada más le haría daño en un futuro, incluso tú mismo, tú principalmente. Tampoco puedes pasar desapercibido que con tu respuesta Milo pareció tranquilizarse, como si hubiera descansado al escucharte decir que no volvería a pasar.

¿En verdad no volvería a pasar?

No _podía_ volver a pasar, lo recalcas en tu cabeza con letras rojas, si vuelves a perder el control, vas a perderlo, vas a arruinar algo que parece estar empezando bien. Lo pones simple en tu cabeza: ¿qué quieres más: ser humano o ser vampiro? La respuesta es fácil, sencilla, añoras ser humano, ese derecho se te arrebató tajantemente y desde entonces ansiabas regresar a lo que una vez fuiste.

Ser humano a lado de Milo, para estar con Milo, compartir con Milo. Eso sonaba como el mejor plan. ¿Todo estaba bien entre ambos? Eso había dicho Milo, así que ibas a celebrar en esta cena esa decisión, borrar lo que había sucedido las noches anteriores y sólo… comenzar de nuevo. Con él.

–¿Entonces la pizza de queso es tu preferida? Tendré que robarte un pedazo. –Milo cambia de tema, dejando atrás lo sucedido ayer. Parece que están en sincronía, que él puede leer tu mente. No quiere hablar más del tema y tú tampoco, sólo quieres continuar hacia adelante, seguir bien.

Asientes con la cabeza, tomas aire y te dispones a disfrutar la velada, no puedes evitar la sonrisa que nace en tu boca.

o-x-o

La comida llega mientras Milo te está contado una historia de cómo una vez intentó preparar una pizza, pero se quedó dormido después de meter la masa al horno y casi incendia la cocina de la casa de un amigo, incluso habían llegado los bomberos y había salido en las noticias.

Tú lo miras con tu barbilla recargada en la palma de tu mano, la voz de Milo entra por tus oídos y se desvanece suavemente dentro de ti, como si pudieras saborear sus palabras, como si ningún otro sonido valiera tanto la pena como el sonido de su voz, todo lo demás se bloquea, sólo escuchas su voz, sus inflexiones, sus pausas, su manera de pronunciar las palabras. Te gusta ver cómo mueve sus manos de pronto para acentuar alguna idea, cómo sus labios dejan asomar de la manera más sutil la línea perfecta de su dentadura.

o-x-o

–…pero ya hablé mucho de mí –dice Milo después de que están a punto de terminar de comer cada quien su respectivo plato–, cuéntame ahora de ti.

Y sí, para ese momento, Milo te había contado muchas cosas, te había platicado alguna de sus historias en la escuela, la vez que había caído de un árbol y se había fracturado el brazo, la vez que aprendió a manejar, la vez que construyó un castillo de casi metro y medio con fichas de dominó, y algunas otras anécdotas igual de interesantes. Tú lo habías animado a seguir con sus historias, hacías preguntas, pequeños comentarios, asentías o negabas con la cabeza, pero sí, en definitiva, la conversación había sido sobre Milo y no sobre ti.

Pasaste el bocado en tu boca y dijiste, de pronto un poco nervioso:

–¿Qué quieres saber? –dices. Esperas que no tengas que mentir, que de alguna manera puedas hablar de ti sin revelar demasiado o tener que inventar algo creíble.

–No sé… –Milo se queda pensando un momento–, recordé que tu cumpleaños fue hace dos días, así que… ¿eres acuario, verdad?

–Sí, acuario. ¿Tú?

–Escorpión. Soy del ocho de noviembre.

-¿Escorpión, huh?

–¿Qué?

Sonríes levemente.

–Nada –dices rápidamente.

–¿Tienes algo en contra de los escorpiones? –Milo también está sonriendo.

–No, nada, es sólo que es un signo muy… –buscas la palabra adecuada dentro de todo tu vocabulario–, fuerte.

–¿Te parece? –Milo frunce el ceño y agrega–: mucha gente dice eso, pero yo no siento que sea tan dramático ni intenso, suelo llevarme las cosas con calma –hace una pausa–, bueno, a menos que se trate de estar a solas con acuarios.

Ríes a su comentario, no puedes evitarlo, Milo hace referencia a cómo solamente después de un día de conocerte, habían terminado en tu departamento teniendo sexo, así que eso de tomarse las cosas con calma no había aplicado para ustedes, para nada.

–Los acuarios somos irresistibles, no puedo agregar nada en mi defensa –dices juguetón y provocas que Milo ría también.

–Los acuarios son… extraños, todos los acuarios son… no sé, raros, y tú no eres la excepción –agrega Milo.

–¿Crees que soy raro?

–Eres raro. –Milo asiente con la cabeza–. Pareces tener muchos secretos, no me has contado mucho de ti desde el viernes, lo único que sé con certeza es que te gusta dormir mucho.

Sueltas una risa corta a su comentario y bajas la mirada, aprietas el vaso en tu mano un poco, porque era verdad, eras una persona enigmática, callada, introvertida, pero todo se debía a lo que había sucedido aquella noche en que dejaste de ser alguien normal.

–Todos tenemos secretos –confiesas, poniéndote un poco más serio–, es difícil confiar en las personas. –Terminas con algo que no estás muy seguro sea verdad–: No soy tan extraño como parezco, pero espero poco a poco me conozcas más y cambies de parecer.

–Ése es el plan, Camus –concluye Milo con una leve sonrisa antes de que llegue el mesero a preguntarle si se les ofrece algo más.

o-x-o

Milo insiste en pagar la cuenta alegando que te dijo que pagaría por la estancia en tu departamento el día de ayer. Tú no vas a dejar que pague por ningún motivo, no otra vez.

–Milo, tú invitaste las crepas el viernes, ahora es mi turno.

–Pero ésa no fue una cena _cena_ , eso sólo fue un… snack, un pequeño refrigerio.

–Fue comida y tú la pagaste, y hoy también es comida y es mi turno –finalizas y dejas el billete en la mesa que sabes cubre la cuenta y la propina sin problema. Tomas la mano de Milo y lo levantas de la mesa para que puedan salir del lugar y él no diga más del tema del dinero.

Es impresionante lo mucho que extrañabas el toque de sus dedos entre los tuyos. No piensas soltarlo jamás, él no hace el intento de zafarse de tu agarre tampoco.

o-x-o

El aire de febrero los golpea violentamente al salir de la pizzería, deben ser cerca de las diez de la noche. Hay poco movimiento de coches y personas en la calle. Volteas a ver a Milo y está encogido un poco de hombros, reacción que le provoca el frío repentino. Lo jalas un poco de su mano para que se acerque a ti y abrazas su cuerpo, tratando de cubrirlo del aire de alguna manera. Él abraza tu cintura y cierras los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca de ti, habías actuado por reflejo al abrazarlo, pero ahora que estabas consciente de tenerlo entre tus brazos, percibiste con ligereza el olor de su cuerpo, de su piel.

Así es como debe ser esto, tú y él, se siente natural y suave y lindo. Se siente como si lo conocieras desde hace mucho tiempo y fuera lo más normal del mundo; no se siente raro, ni fuera de tiempo, se siente todo lo contrario, aquí es donde perteneces y donde él pertenece, entre tus brazos.

–¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntas cerca de su oído en voz baja, enamorado de esta posición que comparten, de sentirlo así, cerca de ti, su pecho contra el tuyo, su sien cerca de tu pómulo.

–Quisiera quedarme aquí –responde Milo y se escucha su voz terminar en una sonrisa–, pero mañana tengo clases temprano, tengo que ir a casa.

Te despegas de él y miras sus ojos.

–¿Vas a la escuela?, ¿qué estudias?

–La universidad, me falta un año para terminar, estoy en Letras.

¿Letras?, ¿así que a tu niño le gustaba escribir y leer?

–Te acompaño a tu casa –ofreces, no vas a oponerte a que vaya a la escuela, pero quieres alargar este encuentro lo más posible.

Milo muerde su labio y ves un ceño de preocupación aparecer en sus facciones. Él mira tus ojos y notas que está dudoso de decirte algo.

–Hablaste de secretos hace un momento –comienza a decir y suelta tu cintura, por lo que tú sueltas también el abrazo que tenías sobre sus hombros–, y mi intención es conocerte, en verdad quiero conocerte más, Camus, pero –hace una pausa– entonces tú también vas a conocerme en el proceso.

Tú estás prestando atención a las palabras, ¿qué es lo que estaba por decir?

–Mi casa… –Milo toma aire y se encoge de hombros–, no es un lugar común y corriente.

Alzas tus cejas en cuestionamiento.

Milo continúa–: Es la primera vez que invito a alguien, así que… –puedes ver lo mucho que le cuesta hablar del tema–, así que… mejor no diré nada y… sólo… vamos.

Desde que Milo había insistido tanto en pagar su estancia al quedarse en tu departamento habías notado lo extraño del asunto con respecto a su hogar, pero no pensaste que la casa de Milo tuviera una especie de secreto involucrado. Milo estaba dispuesto a contarte sus secretos, te pareció tan familiar cuando dijo que nadie antes había estado ahí, igual que tu propio departamento.

–Vamos –respondes, seguro, sin titubear, ¿qué puede ser tan malo? Nada te va a alejar de su lado, de eso estás seguro.

Te sorprende que Milo es quien busca tu mano ahora y los dos empiezan a caminar por las calles de nuevo, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a soltar al otro.

o-x-o

–¿Listo para conocer mi casa? –pregunta Milo al detenerse enfrente de una casa. Llevaban unos diez minutos caminando en silencio solamente.

Asientes con la cabeza porque no entiendes muy bien cuál es el problema, las casas alrededor están grandes, tienen un patio enfrente, pasto verde y flores en la cerca, la zona se ve tranquila y limpia. Diriges tus ojos a la casa a lado de ustedes y todo se ve normal.

–Bienvenido a casa –agrega Milo con un suspiro pesado, pero Milo no está viendo la casa a lado de ustedes, está viendo al auto viejo estacionado enfrente de la casa–. Disculpa el regadero, no es necesario quitarse los zapatos, el perro no te hará daño –dice en tono de broma aunque no pasa desapercibido el tono triste en su voz por un instante.

Milo saca una llave de la parte trasera de su pantalón y se dirige hacia la puerta del coche, abre con ella la manija; debe ser un auto de la década de los setenta, de esos autos largos de lámina, que salen muchas veces en las películas antiguas.

–¿Vives en el auto? –preguntas, colocándote a un lado él, pero no hay burla en tu voz, sólo curiosidad y asombro.

–Así es.

–¿Por qué?

Milo duda en decirte, aspira, mira hacia el fondo de la calle, después te vuelve a mirar:

–¿Quieres subir? Hace frío –responde.

–Sí, está bien. –Caminas del otro lado del auto y subes al lado del copiloto cuando Milo abre tu puerta desde dentro.

Al cerrar la puerta, Milo continúa con su respuesta:

–Nada de tenerme lástima o sentir pena por mí, estoy bien, yo elegí esto y voy a salir adelante.

Te quedas observando a Milo un instante pensando en sus palabras y niegas con la cabeza:

–Al contrario, puedo ver que la vida no ha sido facial para ti, no te tengo lástima.

-No ha sido nada fácil –hace una pausa y sonríe levemente–, pero al fin llegó mi recompensa –dice Milo–, estás aquí.

Sonríes, no puedes evitarlo.

Milo retoma su comentario:

–Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, viví un tiempo con mi abuela, pero ella también murió hace poco y lo único que quedó de todo el papeleo legal y las deudas de todos los involucrados… fue este coche, por lo que vivo aquí temporalmente.

Asientes a su historia, te quedas un segundo callado, de pronto la perspectiva que tenías de Milo cambió totalmente; te identificabas con la batalla de estar en este planeta, con el deseo de luchar aunque todo alrededor tuyo quiera tumbarte. Milo es un chico muy valiente.

–Puedes quedarte en mi departamento cuando quieras –ofreces, no pensando en que eras un vampiro, en que era peligroso que él fuera, en nada, sólo querías protegerlo, cuidarlo, y no que Milo estuviera pasando frío o calor en un coche viejo.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no, estoy juntando dinero para pagar una renta, por eso trabajo en las tardes y en el bar los fines de semana. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Voy a lograrlo.

Milo habla con tanta seguridad que casi aplaudes a su pequeño discurso. Milo contra el mundo entero, sonaba grandioso, alentador, inspirador. Quisiste insistir en ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero sabías dentro de ti que él iba a poder enfrentar eso y más, que esto no era nada a comparación de lo fuerte que Milo se veía y sonaba.

Milo agregó, de pronto:

–Por cierto, nada de querer pagar o darme dinero o lo que sea ahora que sabes mi secreto. Yo quiero y puedo invitarte a lugares, y puedo comprarte cosas y esto no cambia nada, es lo único que te pido.

Suspiras lentamente, estás contento de conocer a este chico, lleno de vida y de entusiasmo, y de palabras que parecen involucrarlos a los dos en un futuro común. Quieres seguir conociéndolo, aprender de él, ver la manera de ayudarlo aunque él no lo necesite o te lo pida, pero todo eso sería en una vida normal y corriente, si tú fueras humano. Quisieras ignorar con todas tus fuerzas que eras vampiro, borrarlo, pero no es posible, y no sabes cómo puede ese hecho afectar todo lo que Milo menciona.

–Está bien –respondes. –Gracias por… compartirme tu secreto –dices suavemente.

–Ha sido muy duro traerte aquí porque mereces que te reciba en un palacio o castillo, pero esto es lo que hay, y quiero empezar bien contigo... –Milo hace una pausa y toma una de tus manos, después te mira a los ojos–: éste soy yo en este momento, pero mejoraré, lo prometo.

Las palabras de Milo te dejan sin aliento unos instantes. Quieres decir algo, pero Milo está acercándose a ti y tú sólo acortas la distancia que los separa y sientes el suave contacto de sus labios sobre los tuyos.

El beso es suave y tierno, sientes que Milo lleva su mano libre a tu mejilla, dejando su palma descansar sobre tu piel.

Cómo quisieras ser diferente, ser normal, compartirle también tu secreto, decirle la verdad, empezar bien con él y ver la manera también de mejorar para él, tú también podías prometerle lo mismo; quizá si le decías la verdad, podían encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar; él hablaba de recibirte en un palacio, en circunstancias mejores, quizá tú podías ser vampiro sin necesidad de alimentarte de él otra vez, ésas serían circunstancias mejores también.

Quizá esto podía funcionar de algún modo…

Milo toma tu labio inferior con sus labios y sientes la punta de su lengua rozar la parte externa del tuyo, el sentimiento es enloquecedor dentro de tu pecho, te empieza a quemar y empiezas a respirar con dificultad, sientes el deseo empezar a despertar, pero no sólo el deseo físico de que Milo sea tuyo de nuevo, de entrar en él lentamente, sino también el deseo de probarlo, de tener el dulce sabor de su sangre en tus papilas, en tu interior.

Milo empieza a besarte con más urgencia, incluso suelta tu mano y la lleva hacia la base de tu nuca, acercándote más hacia él. Tú no puedes parar el beso, se siente delicado e intenso a la vez, quieres seguir sintiendo sus labios sobre los tuyos, su aliento cálido golpeando la entrada de tu boca.

Sin embargo, de pronto, sientes el diminuto dolor en tus caninos, comienzan a alargarse y afilarse para convertirse en colmillos. Milo va a sentirlos en cualquier momento, así que te separas de él, bruscamente rompiendo el beso.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestiona Milo, su respiración agitada.

Sacas aire de tus pulmones, tu mirada clavada en la manija que sube y baja la ventana. No quieres hablar de frente, tienes miedo que él pueda distinguir tus colmillos. Hablas, pero diriges tu rostro un poco hacia la ventana.

–Nada, es un poco tarde –pasas saliva–, me sentí un poco mareado, quizá es momento de que vaya a casa.

–Uhm. –Es evidente que Milo no entiende qué está pasando; después de un momento, Milo reacomoda su posición en el asiento del piloto e introduce la llave en el coche para encenderlo–. Está bien, vamos…

–No, está bien, yo me voy solo. –Lo interrumpes y llevas una mano hacia la manija para abrir la puerta.

–Camus, no, espera. –Milo toma tu brazo, deteniéndote–. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué pasa?

Cierras los ojos a sus preguntas, si tan sólo tus caninos regresaran a su forma habitual, quizá pudieras darle la cara, enfrentarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no puedes, aún están afilados y listos para atacar.

–Nada, es sólo que… –buscas las palabras, buscas alguna mentira, pero nada llega a tu cabeza, sólo quieres salir del auto desesperadamente–, no puedo –murmuras la última frase, petrificado.

Milo jala ahora tu brazo, tu cuerpo, haciéndote voltear.

–¿Qué pasa, Camus?

Ves las facciones de su rostro y tu corazón se rompe, Milo está preocupado, asustado, confundido, y todo por tu culpa, no traes más que cosas malas a su vida.

Tomas aire y volteas hacia la ventana de nuevo porque la verdad es que más que encontrar imposible el voltear y explicarle, quieres voltear y morderlo.

–Te veo mañana, por favor –dices y vuelves a cerrar tus ojos, pero él no puede verte–. Hablaste de secretos, yo también tengo los míos, pero yo no… no puedo…

Sientes que Milo suelta tu brazo por fin y sientes unas ganas inmensas de llorar cuando sucede.

Hay un gran momento de silencio hasta que Milo limpia su garganta y pregunta:

–¿Está bien si te busco en tu departamento al salir de trabajar?

Alzas un poco tu cabeza y suspiras. Te sorprende que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, quiera seguir buscándote, después de tu agresión de ayer, después de tu rechazo de unos minutos atrás, aún quiera seguir luchando por ti, él dijo que quería acompañarte y sus palabras parecían ir en serio.

No es justo, no era justo que fueras así con él, que él te hubiera contado su secreto, que abriera su corazón y tú quisieras irte.

Volteas a verlo y dices en un susurro:

–Milo… –Él voltea a verte también, su cara es de absoluta tristeza–. Tengo pavor de decirte mi secreto –confiesas–, todo va a cambiar y no quiero, no quiero perderte, apenas te conocí y me niego a perderte tan rápido –dices sinceramente, no sabes si él puede ver algún rastro de tus colmillos en la obscuridad, imaginas que no porque sus ojos siguen viendo fijamente tus pupilas.

–No voy a ir a ningún lado –promete Milo.

Sonríes tristemente a su comentario, claro que se irá cuando lo sepa, pero tampoco es justo que lo tengas a tu lado con puras mentiras, un ser humano tan valioso y valiente y agradable y noble como él no se merece esto.

–Confía en mí, Camus –añade Milo.

Tomas una gran bocanada de aire. No hay a donde ir, él tiene que saber tu gran secreto también, no puedes seguir pretendiendo que eras un humano y que ésta era un cita normal, que podías fingir empezar una relación con un chico nuevo.

Llevas tus manos ahora tú a sus mejillas, jalas un poco más de aire para darte valor y dices lentamente, con seguridad, empezando a hipnotizarlo:

–Vas a recordar lo que sucedió en el baño del bar el primer día que te conocí.

Sueltas su rostro y Milo cierra sus ojos un instante, sabes que la hipnosis ha funcionado.

Bajas del automóvil sin decir nada más, sin esperar nada más, sólo empiezas a caminar hacia la obscuridad de la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviniente**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Te vas a arrepentir, te vas a arrepentir…_

Llevas largos minutos caminando por las calles, la mirada fija en la porosidad del asfalto, en los ligeros destellos de luz en el piso que provienen de los postes de luz. El mundo alrededor parece moverse en cámara lenta, las conversaciones y ruidos de la ciudad se escuchan distantes, ahogados. Todavía no debe ser media noche o quizá sí, no estás muy seguro, la madrugada está empezando a abarcar el ambiente porque sientes el aire frío rozar tus mejillas.

Te obligas en no pensar en nada, fuerzas a tu mente en guiar un pie hacia adelante y después el otro pie… una y otra vez, un pie tras otro… tienes que avanzar, no sabes a dónde específicamente, pero sabes que no puedes quedarte en el mismo lugar, eso te daría oportunidad de detenerte y pensar, y no puedes ni quieres hacerlo en este preciso momento, no quieres que tu mente regrese a lo que sucedió en aquel coche con aquel chico… no, te concentras de nuevo en caminar y caminar, un pie delante del otro, no quieres nombrar ni hechos, ni nombres, ni realidades.

o-x-o

Después de un buen rato tus pies te llevan de regreso a tu departamento, no estás sorprendido de ver el edificio frente a ti, ¿a dónde más pudieras ir?, ¿a dónde más huir?, quizá tu subconsciente ya había entendido que no podías huir de ti mismo, ¿así que para qué intentarlo siquiera?, tus pies te habían regresado a tu eterna soledad.

o-x-o

Dejas de mirar el piso hasta que las puertas del elevador se abren. Tu vista borrosa se enfoca en la silueta afuera de la puerta de tu departamento.

Te quedas inmóvil un instante, la acción de caminar y caminar que habían ejecutado tan bien tus extremidades inferiores ahora parece el hecho más difícil que hayan tenido que enfrentar en su existencia.

Medio esperabas que él estuviera aquí a tu regreso, pero también medio esperabas no volverlo a ver nunca más; sin embargo, más que alegría, te aterra que haya venido a buscarte después de lo que le dijiste. No habías notado su automóvil sobre la acera, ¿había venido caminando?, ¿dónde estaba su coche?, ¿cuánto llevaba ahí parado?

Caminas los pasos finalmente que los separan de distancia y evitas mirar sus ojos al pasar a un lado de él. Sacas la llave de tu departamento de tu bolsillo, abres la puerta y dices mientras giras la perilla:

–¿Qué haces aquí, Milo? –Ojalá tu voz sonara más molesta o más sorprendida, pero la pregunta sale como un murmullo casi. –Abres la puerta por completo y ahora sí giras para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–Hablar– contesta él, su voz al contrario tuyo, es segura y contundente–, quiero hablar contigo –repite.

¿Cómo negarle algo a esos ojos que con la poca luz del pasillo parecen de pronto grises y no verdes?, ¿cómo decirle que no a ese rostro perfecto?, ¿cómo negarte cuando tu corazón está latiendo a mil por hora en tu pecho?

–Pasa. –Te mueves un paso hacia un lado y le indicas que entre con la mano.

Milo camina y entra a tu departamento. Tú caminas detrás de él y cierras la puerta.

–¿Quieres algo?, ¿agua? –preguntas cuando él se queda parado a la mitad de la estancia, esperando tus indicaciones. Te mueves hacia la cocina y jalas un banco de la barra para que él se siente; le indicas de nuevo con la mano que puede tomar ese lugar.

–No tienes mucha comida aquí, lo noté desde ayer –comenta Milo y toma asiento en el banco.

–No, en realidad no. –Estás por agregar que, en efecto, tu especie no come, pero ¿para qué molestarse?, mejor te quedas en silencio, no quieres hablar de ti ahora ni nunca si fuera posible.

–Agua está bien –dice Milo.

Vas hacia la nevera y sacas una botella de agua, no tienes vasos, ni platos, así que sólo la llevas hacia la barra y la pones frente a Milo; te sientas en un banco también, quedas enfrente de Milo, cruzas tus brazos para protegerte de sus palabras, de lo que tenga que decir, el movimiento es inconsciente.

–Camus… –Milo pronuncia tu nombre para comenzar la conversación y puedes observar qué tan difícil es para él hacer esto: su ceño está fruncido de pronto, la manera en que toma aire con dificultad, la tensión en su quijada–. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el bar?

Se alza la comisura del lado derecho de tu boca, una sonrisa triste. ¿Qué había pasado?, lo habías mordido, chupado su sangre, te habías alimentado de él. Los hechos eran fáciles de nombrar en tu mente, pero no podías decirlo, por alguna extraña razón, decirlo parecía volverlo más tangible.

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –preguntas, tratando de evitar hablar lo menos posible. Milo quiere hablar, pero tú sólo quieres negar tu existencia, desaparecer este cuadro de los dos hablando en tu cocina que no sabrías cómo retratar en uno de tus diarios.

Milo lleva una mano a su mejilla, el codo recargado en la barra, está pensando, las facciones de incredulidad aun bailando en su cara.

–Fui al baño después de que me lo pediste y una vez que entré, tú estabas ahí, esperándome… –Milo lleva ahora su mano a su cuello, no sabes si se da cuenta que cubrió con su palma el lugar donde lo mordiste–. Te acercaste a mi cuello... yo cerré los ojos y… –Milo no dice nada más.

Sientes como si alguien estuviera quitándole la capa exterior a tu corazón, como si lo estuvieran rebanando por las orillas, lastimándolo poco a poco, no era un dolor preciso, era un dolor en toda la zona del centro de tu pecho.

Eras un animal, una especie de animal que se alimentaba de su propia raza, una especie de caníbal infernal. No tenía sentido que Milo estuviera aquí, ¿para qué había venido?, ¿no había sido suficiente con lo que ya le habías hecho? No podías decirle nada más, no podías explicarle, no podías siquiera pronunciar la palabra enfrente de él.

Él había venido, pero no tenías respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, no podías aceptar lo que eras, en lo que te habías convertido. Te dejas de sentir inquieto y culpable, y el sentimiento cambia por molestia, por desesperación, ¿por qué había regresado a verte?, ¿para qué?

–Escucha, Milo –suspiras largamente, la tensión en tu pecho no te deja hablar, piensas tus palabras y clavas tu mirada en la botella de agua olvidada entre ustedes–, será mejor que te vayas, es tarde, dijiste que mañana tenías escuela. –Te levantas de tu banco y rodeas la barra para dirigirte a la puerta sin pensar en nada más.

Milo voltea a ver tu recorrido, pero no se mueve de su lugar.

Llegas a la puerta y la abres.

–Milo… –llamas su nombre de nuevo, a pesar de que él te está observando, y le indicas con tu mano que estás esperando a que salga.

Milo se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia ti, pero en lugar de atravesar por la puerta, toma la manija, cierra la puerta de nuevo y recarga su espalda sobre la misma, mirándote en todo el proceso.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntas y no puedes suavizar el tono molesto que invade tu voz a diferencia de cómo lo habías recibido al llegar.

–No voy a ir a ningún lado –contesta Milo, ahí está de nuevo su tono seguro y confidente.

Suspiras de nuevo y llevas las manos a cada lado de tu cintura, mirando el piso, tratando de calmar la molestia en tu interior, el enojo que renace cuando ves a Milo aquí en tu departamento, buscando respuestas cuando la respuesta que él busca es la palabra que hace que te odies a ti mismo hasta la última recóndita parte de tu ser.

–Milo, es mejor que te vayas…

Milo te interrumpe:

–¿Quién eres, Camus?

–¿Quién soy? –respondes casi riendo en sarcasmo. Lo miras de nuevo y contestas–: Soy de quien necesitas alejarte, Milo.

Milo se separa de la puerta y se acerca a ti con un paso, lleva su mano a tu brazo, tomando tu antebrazo con cautela.

–Respóndeme –insiste Milo.

¿Quiere oírlo?, ¿de eso se trata esto?, ¿por eso vino a verte?, ¿para escucharlo de tus propios labios? Todo el enojo y rabia e impotencia de cien años se despliegan en cada poro de tu piel; con un movimiento rápido sobre su pecho, empujas a Milo hacia la puerta, su cuerpo azotando ligeramente contra la madera, y sientes cómo tus caninos aparecen de inmediato, casi en un parpadeo, estás listo para atacar, para morderlo.

Lo miras fijamente, tu respiración y su respiración agitada, y dices:

–¿Es esto lo que quieres ver?, ¿es esto lo que quieras que te diga? –No intentas ocultar mientras hablas de ninguna manera tus colmillos, claro que él puede verlos, de eso estás seguro esta vez. –Soy un monstruo, Milo, eso es lo que soy –concluyes con rabia.

Milo te mira con ojos grandes, está asustado, puedes verlo.

Otro dolor en el pecho te golpea como si hubiera sido un látigo, estás asustándolo y lastimándolo, como siempre. Cierras los ojos y sueltas el agarre que tienes sobre su pecho, giras hacia tu sala y comienzas a caminar hacia el sillón mientras le dices en voz baja:

–Vete, por favor.

Llegas al sillón individual y dejas caer tu cuerpo, sacas el aire lentamente de tus pulmones, tratando de calmarte, sientes tus dientes regresar a la normalidad.

Con el rabillo del ojo, ves que Milo toma la manija de la puerta, pero se queda ahí un instante. Después cambia de opinión y suelta la manija. Un momento más viendo hacia la puerta y Milo gira hacia ti y empieza a caminar hacia la sala, hacia donde tú estás, tomando asiento en el sillón más grande, el sillón frente donde tú estás.

¿Qué hace?, ¿por qué no se marcha? No entiendes qué pretende, qué más quiere de esta horrible escena.

–Camus, no voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que hables conmigo –dice Milo, lentamente, como si no quisiera que se malinterpretaran sus palabras.

–Milo, por favor. –Niegas con la cabeza, no entiendes qué es lo quiere, ¿que digas la palabra? Te inclinas sobre tu asiento hacia adelante, tomas una gran bocanada de aire y miras a Milo intensamente a los ojos. –Milo, soy un vampiro –haces una pausa, ahí está, lo habías dicho, ¿con eso era suficiente?–, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?

Milo pasa saliva, lleva sus manos entre sus rodillas, mira al piso y luego te mira.

–Sólo quiero entender cómo… –comienza a decir Milo, pero tú no lo dejas terminar:

–No hay nada que entender, sólo tienes que irte, alejarte de mí, soy peligroso para ti –dices rápidamente, tu tono molesto de nuevo.

–¿Fue voluntario?, ¿tú decidiste ser así? –pregunta Milo, como si no hubieras dicho nada, como si mencionarle que eras peligroso no significara nada.

Muerdes tu labio y niegas con la cabeza de nuevo:

–¿Crees que yo pediría ser un monstruo? –cuestionas con suma tristeza y cansancio–. Jamás… –estás por agregar que jamás pedirías ser vampiro, pero no agregas nada más, no hay nada más que explicar, estás exhausto, el concepto del vampirismo te ahoga y te revuelca dentro de sí.

Milo asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de su lugar en el sillón, rodea la pequeña mesa de centro, se acerca y se pone frente a ti.

–Ven –dice Milo, te llama con certeza y seguridad, tiene su mano extendida hacia ti.

Tú sólo lo miras, confundido.

–Ven –repite en voz baja esta vez, y no espera a que tú extiendas la mano, él se inclina un poco y toma tu mano derecha, jalándote hacia arriba para que te levantes. Una vez que lo logra, él jala con tu misma mano tu cuerpo hacia él.

Milo abraza tu cuerpo entonces, te abraza con sus brazos a la altura de tus hombros… y tú no sabes cómo reaccionar.

–Lo siento tanto, Camus… lo siento –dice Milo cerca de tu oído, en un pequeño murmullo.

Y cierras los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, es la primera vez que alguien te da consuelo desde lo que te sucedió, como si Milo representara a ese demonio que te convirtió, como si él fuera el destino mismo que te escogió hace un siglo como una de sus víctimas y te pedía disculpas, te consolaba. Todo este tiempo habías tenido un resentimiento encajado en tu interior porque no podías entender por qué te había sucedido a ti tal tragedia, y no a alguien más, ¿por qué a ti?

Sientes, aún con tus ojos cerrados, como tus ojos se humedecen poco a poco. No quieres llorar, no vas a llorar, pero el abrazo cálido de Milo tira todas las defensas y enojo que habías construido a tu alrededor por tanto tiempo.

Mueves tus manos a la cintura de Milo, correspondiendo su abrazo, agradeciendo que dijera esas palabras que nunca nadie había dicho antes, que no sabías necesitaras escuchar de tal manera.

–Daría todo por volver a ser… –murmuras con tristeza sin terminar la frase de nuevo. ¿Humano?, ¿normal?, ¿un ser vivo?, esas palabras estaban prohibidas en tu vocabulario.

Milo abraza más fuerte tu cuerpo y tú no puedes evitar también rodear su cuerpo entre tus brazos, acercándolo más hacia ti, descansando tu rostro un poco en su mejilla. Quieres dejar de pensar por un instante y sólo sentirlo aquí, contigo.

Milo mueve un poco su rostro ahora y deja un diminuto beso sobre tu pómulo, se queda ahí un momento y después desliza sus labios sobre tu piel para besar la comisura de tus labios, deposita un beso ahí y se queda en esa posición unos segundos más.

No quieres abrir los ojos, no quieres mirarlo porque si lo haces, vas a querer corresponder sus besos… pero Milo continúa y recarga sus labios sobre los tuyos, se queda ahí otra vez, sin moverse, sin intensificar el beso, sólo deja sus labios descansar en los tuyos.

Tú empiezas a jalar aire por la nariz con un poco más de dificultad, mueres por besarlo y, desgraciadamente, mueres por llevar tu boca a su cuello otra vez. Estás a nada de sentir el dolor en tus dientes caninos, puedes sentir esa sensación debajo de tu piel que te empieza a inquietar y que te hace pensar en sangre.

Milo al fin rompe el beso suave, tú abres los ojos también, te dice:

–Buscaremos la manera de que esto funcione –asegura Milo.

Y Milo se ve tan espectacularmente bello en ese momento, sus ojos se ven verdes, grises y azules al mismo tiempo, y casi puedes distinguir cada una de sus pestañas, tan peligrosamente hermoso que no puedes decir nada, no puedes alegar sus palabras, no puedes destruir la esperanza en sus pupilas, no puedes decirle que estás a punto de acercarte a su cuello y morderlo y tener su sabor en tu boca.

Milo toma de nuevo tu mano y te jala hacia la parte posterior del departamento, pero esta vez no te dirige hacia la habitación de huéspedes, donde él durmió las noches anteriores, te dirige hacia la recámara principal, a tu recámara.

Tú estás sorprendido de su valentía, de no tener miedo de guiarte hasta ahí, de querer seguir en tu departamento cuando acabas de confirmarle lo que eras. ¿Esto iba a funcionar? Milo lo había dicho, pero tu mente no podía ni siquiera pensar en una opción viable para contestar esa pregunta.

-¿Podemos entrar? –pregunta Milo.

Tú al fin sueltas su mano y la recargas sobre la puerta de la recámara.

–Escucha, Milo, nada me gustaría más que entrar contigo al cuarto, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

Milo se queda un momento callado y agrega, casi leyendo tus pensamientos:

–No vas a hacerme daño –asevera Milo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionas preocupado, ¿cómo puede Milo estar tan seguro?

Milo te mira a los ojos por lo que parece una eternidad y dice lentamente:

–Porque mi deseo de quedarme es un poco más fuerte que mi deseo de salir corriendo de aquí y porque tu deseo de estar conmigo tiene que ser un poco más fuerte que tu deseo de lastimarme.

Tu mente escucha cada una de sus palabras y tienes tantas ganas de absorberlas, creerlas y que se vuelvan realidad.

–Milo, soy un vampiro, el deseo de morderte es demasiado fuerte…

Milo interrumpe tu confesión:

–El primer día del bar pudiste haberme matado y no lo hiciste, no eres un monstruo como tú dices. Sigo aquí hablando contigo y seguiré aquí acompañándote, y sé que no vas a hacerme daño; si hubieras querido matarme lo hubieras hecho el día que me conociste, y no lo hiciste porque no eres así, llevo tres días conociéndote y sé que no eres así.

Suspiras a lo que dice, su fe ciega en ti es abrumadora, casi infantil y absurda para tu gusto, pero a la vez, no puedes negar que es lo mejor que has escuchado desde que cambiaste de vida. Él confia en ti, pero tú no confías en ti de la misma manera.

–No soy un humano, Milo. No sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para no acercarme a ti. –Ahí estaba verbalizado tu miedo más grande.

Milo se quedó pensando y dijo:

–Si es muy fuerte el deseo de morderme –pronuncia Milo con cautela, las palabras suenan raras en tus oídos y en los suyos también al parecer; el verbo _morderme_ por primera vez pronunciado entre los dos en voz alta–, dímelo y me iré, ¿está bien?

Consideras su idea por un momento… su idea pudiera funcionar… tu miedo era lastimarlo, pero si él huía en tus momentos más vulnerables, no tendrías por qué hacerle daño.

–¿Por qué quieres hacer esto, Milo? –preguntas, porque no entiendes por qué quiere empezar este lío contigo, ¿por qué quedarse?, había cientos y miles de chicos afuera con los cuales pudiera salir, enamorarse, desenamorarse, comer, salir, bailar, ¿por qué tú?

Milo ahora es quien suspira y contesta:

–Porque no me define que mis padres murieron en un accidente, no me define trabajar en un bar vestido de un disfraz ridículo, no me define dormir en un coche, así como a ti creo que tampoco te define la etiqueta de vampiro.

–¿Pretenderemos que soy un chico normal entonces? –concluyes con una pregunta.

–No eres un chico normal –asegura Milo y agrega–: no eres un vampiro normal tampoco. Eres Camus, punto –hace una pausa–, puedo lidiar con eso.

Miras sus ojos y te pierdes un instante en ellos. Eras Camus, con eso bastaba y sobraba para él. Ninguna descripción más, ninguna explicación más, ninguna palabra más.

Por primera vez en cien años, por un microsegundo, dejas de sentir desprecio hacia ti. Tu mano sobre la puerta se mueve y abre la perilla de la habitación, no necesitas hablar más del tema por hoy.

Enciendes la luz y dejas entrar a Milo a la recámara.

Milo mira el interior del cuarto, se toma un momento para recorrerlo con la mirada y entonces se dirige hacia la cama. Se queda ahora observando el paisaje de la ciudad; hay un gran ventanal detrás de la cabecera de tu cama, esa fue la razón por la que habías decidido vivir en este lugar, te encantaba la vista que tenías ante tus ojos antes de dormir.

Pasan unos minutos de silencio.

Milo finalmente gira para verte y dice decepcionado:

–¿Y tu sarcófago para dormir? No me digas que duermes en una cama común y corriente.

Una pequeña risa abandona tu cuerpo al comentario. No puedes evitar sonreír un poco y es que nunca habías bromeado sobre el tema del vampirismo con nadie, nunca antes habías tenido a nadie en tu recámara, nadie había hablado sobre nada de estas cosas contigo, sólo eran tú y tu mente en este tipo de argumentos. Bromear sobre ello se sentía como una gran bocanada de aire fresco, fue sorpresivo, pero se sentía bien escuchar algo diferente a la maldición que siempre te repetiste mentalmente que era ser un vampiro.

Caminas también hacia la cama y te sientas sobre el colchón sobre el lado que acostumbras dormir.

–Pedí el nuevo modelo 2016 en internet, no debe tardar en llegar –respondes casualmente.

Milo ríe también y sientes la tensión desaparecer del ambiente un poco. Ahora el camina hacia ti y se sienta sobre el colchón a un lado tuyo, agradeces que se haya roto la tensión entre los dos que se había formado desde que habían estado en su automóvil después de cenar.

–No sarcófagos ni capas negras ni piel blanca, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo, Camus? –dice Milo, negando con la cabeza mientras habla.

–Tendré que robar tu vestuario y colmillos que usas en el bar –contestas con una ligera sonrisa.

–Los rento y no son nada baratos, sólo uso material de calidad, dudo que puedas pagarme –Milo alza los hombros, bromeando.

Sonríes de nuevo, la sonrisa más grande que la anterior. Te quedas en silencio y ahora eres tú quien niega con la cabeza.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Milo, sonriendo también.

–Gracias… por venir y estar aquí, por no salir corriendo cuando dije… esa palabra.

Milo se levanta de su lugar y empieza a rodear la cama hacia el otro lado, se sienta y recuesta a un lado de ti.

–De nada –contesta y bosteza.

Admiras su seguridad y desenvoltura en sus movimientos, no tiene miedo, no te tiene miedo, y tú no puedes creer lo bien que te sientes en este momento. Te haces hacia atrás y recuestas también tu cuerpo por completo en el colchón.

–Pondré la alarma a las siete de la mañana, tengo que estar en la escuela a las ocho, espero no te moleste –comenta Milo y saca el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.

¿Entonces iba a quedarse a dormir?, ¿aquí a tu lado?

–¿Te quedarás? –preguntas.

Milo deja el teléfono a un lado de la almohada.

–Tengo el asiento del copiloto disponible si quieres que vayamos a dormir a mi coche –responde Milo y gira en su posición para quedar recargado en su costado.

Niegas con la cabeza. Tu casa, su coche, ¿el punto era estar juntos? Estás más que de acuerdo con que él se quede aquí.

Milo cierra sus ojos y se acomoda en la cama.

Giras también sobre tu cuerpo para ver a Milo. Faltan varias horas para que sea tu hora de dormir, pero no quieres estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo en este momento. Debe ser la una o dos de la mañana, Milo necesita descansar, debe estar agotado también con todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes. La opción de acercarse a su cuello está latente en ti, pero el deseo de observarlo dormir es más grande en este momento.

No puedes negar que estás un poco confundido con lo que está sucediendo entre ambos, pero quizá Milo tenga razón, esto pudiera funcionar de alguna manera. El pasar de los días lo diría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor** : Framba

 **Comentarios adicionales** : Para este capítulo en particular, me topé con un muy buen cover que creo queda perfecto para esta parte. Pueden encontrar la canción para ambientar la lectura en youtube, es una chica que se llama Grace Vardell y canta una versión magnífica de Wicked Game.

 **Reviniente**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Vendrás a buscar reciprocidad_

En algún momento te quedaste dormido viendo a Milo dormir. No habías hecho mucho, sólo poner una frazada sobre Milo, cambiarte de ropa y cerrar las grandes cortinas negras de la habitación; lavaste tus dientes y regresaste a la cama. Te calmó que no habías sentido la urgencia de atacar a Milo, el hambre estaba ahí, pero estaba en estado pasivo, quizá por el asombro todavía de la reacción de Milo ante lo sucedido, quizá era la novedad de tener a alguien más por primera vez en tu habitación.

Ahora que abres los ojos, Milo ya no está en la cama contigo, dijo que iría a la escuela, Milo había vuelto a su vida normal. ¿Vida normal?, ¿podía él regresar a su rutina habitual después de decirle que eras un vampiro? No estabas muy seguro de cómo Milo tomaría esta nueva información y la incorporaría en su vida, ¿le diría a alguien más?, ¿sería un secreto entre ambos solamente?, ¿seguiría pensando en lo que sucedió el primer día en el bar? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, la línea de incertidumbre y cuestionamientos que habías vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo iba a ser igual ahora también.

Aunque tenías que admitir que algo se sentía diferente este día, algo dentro de ti ya no se sentía igual que antes, te sentías más limpio, más ligero, más… vivo. Algo había cambiado: Milo había llegado a tu vida y había escuchado con todas sus letras lo que eras, y se había quedado, no había huido. Cien años y te sentías joven de nuevo. Milo te hacía sentir de nuevo tú, un ser con emociones y sensaciones que volvía a tener una pizca de esperanza sobre el futuro.

Esperanza en ti y en él, en conocerlo, en hacer esto funcionar, en esforzarse por tener el control de la situación y ser libre a su lado.

Por primera vez sientes que el vampirismo es un obstáculo que puedes vencer.

Te levantas de la cama y sales de tu cuarto.

o-x-o

Hay una nota en tu comedor blanco, sonríes al verla, te acercas y lees en voz baja al tenerla entre las manos:

–Escuela en la mañana, trabajo en la tarde. Llámame cuando despiertes. Mi número es… –Terminas de leer los números mentalmente.

Vas por tu teléfono y marcas de inmediato.

o-x-o

La voz de Milo se escucha del otro lado de la línea después de dos tonos:

–¿Camus?

–Hola… sí, soy yo, vi tu nota en la mesa –dices y te sorprende tu propia voz nerviosa. Una ola de alegría descendió por tu interior al escuchar de nuevo su voz y si te permites admitirlo, te encanta escuchar que él diga tu nombre.

–¿Qué tal dormiste? –pregunta Milo, escuchas su tono de voz alegre.

–Bien, más que bien. ¿Tú?

–Soñé que íbamos a comprar mucha comida para tu casa y llenaba, no, repletaba toda la alacena, un sueño muy raro –dice Milo entre risas.

Sonríes y caminas hacia el banco de tu cocina donde Milo se sentó el día anterior, imaginando por un instante de segundo cómo se vería tu cocina llena de alimentos.

–Prometo comprar algo de comida para cuando estés aquí –sugieres y tomas la botella que Milo nunca tomó durante su conversación el día anterior.

–Tú no comes, ¿verdad? –pregunta Milo y hace una pausa, después agrega–: entonces el día de la pizza que comimos juntos…

Te quedas un instante en silencio, todo se siente tan normal y, de pronto, algo llega y altera el curso de las cosas, algún comentario, alguna pregunta inocente que te regresa un poco a pensar que están lejos, muy lejos de lo normal.

–Uhm, puedo comer, pero prácticamente no tiene sabor la comida para mí.

Hay silencio del otro lado de la línea. Sí, no eras normal, esperaste que con tu corta explicación el asunto quedara aclarado.

–Qué alivio, no tendré que pensar mucho a dónde tengo que llevarte a cenar al rato –comenta Milo.

Cierras los ojos y agradeces a todas las divinidades del futuro y del pasado que Milo esté tomando las cosas así, tan a la ligera, sin crear un conflicto por algo que en realidad no tiene por qué serlo. El mismo Milo te está enseñando a lidiar con los temas que siempre te crearon conflicto interno.

–¿Iremos a cenar? –preguntas, cambiando el tema también, lo importante y urgente en este momento más que cualquier cosa es ver a Milo, sientes que no cabes en tu propia piel, tu espíritu o alma o lo que sea que tienes por dentro tiene esta horrible ansiedad por volver a verlo.

–Claro, pero primero necesito enseñarte algo.

–¿En dónde estás? –En la montaña, en las profundidades de un lago, en el centro de la Tierra, ibas a ir a donde él estuviera sin dudarlo.

–Todavía no salgo de trabajar, sigo en la biblioteca.

–¿Trabajas en una biblioteca, Milo?

–Sí. ¿Conoces la biblioteca central?

–Por supuesto. –Cierto, tenía sentido, Milo estudiaba Letras. Si Milo ya te gustaba, saber que trabajaba en uno de tus lugares favoritos de esta ciudad, era casi irreal, en la escala del gustómetro había llegado hasta el máximo nivel. Curioso que no se hayan topado antes ahí entre libros y hojas de papel.

–¿Podemos vernos aquí? –pregunta Milo.

–Dime a qué hora.

–A la hora que puedas…

–Voy para allá –contestas y literal, estás camino hacia tu baño para bañarte y verte presentable.

Milo ríe en la línea, te estabas acostumbrando a ese sonido demasiado rápido, se te antojaba provocarlo más a menudo.

–Está bien, te veo en la entrada a las ocho. Cuídate.

Asientes con la cabeza.

–Tú también. Te veo pronto.

Sí, no había duda, te sentías más vivo que nunca.

o-x-o

Llegas a la biblioteca cuando faltan cinco minutos para que sean las ocho de la noche, el aire frío de febrero se encaja en nariz y en el dorso de tus manos. Te encanta este ambiente, le da un toque diferente a la ciudad, a la gente. Hay poca gente cerca de la biblioteca, quizá porque es un día entresemana, quizá también por la hora. Subes algunos escalones para llegar a la entrada principal y no puedes evitar sonreír cuando notas la silueta de Milo ya a un lado de la gran puerta.

Llegas hasta él y Milo te recibe con un abrazo, en el cual tú sientes que puedes inhalar una gran bocanada de aire y relajarte al fin, eso que llaman alma al fin se siente en paz en tu interior.

–Hola –dice en un susurro como saludo.

–Hola, Milo. –Te gusta decir su nombre también, su nombre suena bien saliendo de tus labios.

Milo se separa de ti y sientes un pequeño roce de su boca cerca de la comisura de tus labios cuando lo hace, sientes escalofríos al toque sutil.

–Quiero enseñarte algo, ven. –Milo empieza a caminar hacia dentro de la biblioteca, tú miras su espalda y tus ojos se clavan por un instante en su mano, casi por instinto quieres tomarla, pero Milo está en su trabajo y quizá no sea lo más apropiado.

Caminan por algunos pasillos y llegan finalmente a una zona donde hay una gran mesa con muchos libros encima, no hay nadie más en esa sección de la biblioteca.

Te acercas a la mesa cuando Milo empieza a mover unos libros para acercarlos a ti y dice:

–Encontré toda esta información sobre vampiros. Obviamente descarté todos los que son ficción y me concentré en los que parecen tratar el tema de manera seria. Mira éste. –Milo te ofrece un gran libro como de ochocientas hojas, el título del libro es: _Teorías sobre el Vampirismo: orígenes, mitos, realidades y antídotos_.

Alzas tus cejas en asombro, no sabes qué decir, no sabías que Milo iba a enseñarte… esto. Y con esto te refieres a libros sobre… tu especie, a libros sobre tu problema.

Tomas el libro y hojeas las primeras páginas aunque tus ojos no logran leer nada en realidad, sólo ves letras y letras y más letras.

–¿Qué te parece? –pregunta Milo.

Miras otra hoja más y luego ves todos los libros desplegados sobre la gran mesa. Cierras el libro y suspiras, miras después a Milo.

–Uhm… ¿y qué se supone que estamos buscando?

Milo te mira como si no hablara el mismo idioma que tú, como si no hubiera entendido tus palabras, dice:

–Alguna solución… ayer dijimos que buscaríamos la manera de hacer funcionar esto.

Hay un silencio entre los dos, ¿cómo puedes poner lo que piensas en palabras sin sonar… desagradecido o incrédulo?

–¿Quieres volverme humano de nuevo? –preguntas.

Milo frunce el ceño.

Dejas el gran libro sobre la mesa, cruzas los brazos y niegas con la cabeza ligeramente aunque tu tono de voz es tranquilo:

–¿Cuántos años crees que tengo Milo?

Milo no entiende a dónde va tu conversación por las facciones en su rostro, pero aun así contesta:

–No sé, ¿veinte?

Un suspiro largo abandona tus labios.

–Luzco de veinte, pero ¿cuántos años me calculas que llevo en esta condición?

Milo mira alrededor, de pronto, parece entender lo que estás diciendo, mira un punto detrás de ti y después regresa la mirada a tus ojos.

–No lo sé… ¿cinco, diez… años?

–Cumplí cien años, Milo. He leído mucha información sobre el vampirismo, créeme. No hay cura.

Milo baja la mirada y mira las agujetas de uno de sus zapatos. Es información difícil de digerir, lo sabes, pero no quieres que Milo piense que no has intentado todo para volver a la normalidad.

Das un paso hacia él, no es tu intención hacerlo sentir mal o incómodo con el tema, pero su idea de prestarte libros no es la mejor idea y es mejor dejarlo claro desde este momento.

–¿Milo? –Estás listo para salir de este lugar e ir a cenar como él había dicho cuando te habló. Quieres salir y empezar a caminar con su mano en la tuya, escuchar cómo le fue en la escuela, cualquier cosa, menos seguir aquí hablando de teorías sobre ser vampiro y tu destino fatídico–. Me llevaré el libro a casa y le daré un vistazo. –Concedes para que Milo no sienta que toda su investigación se irá directo a la basura, aunque sabes con certeza que no encontrarás nada de utilidad en las páginas.

Milo asiente y agradeces que no presione más sobre el tema.

–Hay una reunión en casa de un amigo mío, prometí ir un rato, ¿quieres ir?

¿Amigos de Milo?, ¿no era demasiado pronto para presentarte a sus amigos? Piensas en decirle que mejor vayan a otro lugar, pero no se te ocurre una mejor idea que proponer y, principalmente, lo que más quieres es salir de este lugar.

–Vamos.

o-x-o

Resulta ser que la casa del amigo está muy cerca de la biblioteca, sólo caminan unos minutos para llegar. En el camino no comparten nada más, no es necesario hacer plática aunque eso no disminuye tus ganas de saber qué es lo que Milo está pensando.

o-x-o

–Te los presento: Mu, Afrodita, Aioros y Aioria –dice Milo cuando entran a la casa y se topan con cuatro chicos sentados en los sillones de la sala–, y por allá está Saga y Aldebarán. –Milo señala ahora hacia la mesa del comedor, donde otros dos chicos están sirviendo papas fritas en moldes de cristal. –Todos, les presento a Camus –ahora Milo alzó un poco la voz para presentarte.

Alzas la mano en señal de saludo general hacia todos.

o-x-o

La primera hora transcurre tranquila, el ambiente es pacífico, la mayoría está prestando atención a un juego de baloncesto que está siendo transmitido en la televisión plana de la sala. Milo y tú tomaron asiento en el suelo entre la mesita pequeña y el sillón individual. En ciertos momentos Milo te hace comentarios sobre los jugadores y la temporada de basquetbol, y tú asientes o complementas sus comentarios.

o-x-o

La segunda hora llegan unas diez personas más a la reunión, incluso llegan mujeres, que antes no había en la habitación, y con su llegada notas que empiezan a repartirse algunas latas de cerveza y se empiezan a distribuir los cigarros de igual manera. Milo platica con sus amigos; de vez en vez, te integra a la conversación que mantiene con alguno de ellos, pero no puedes comentar mucho, sólo asientes a los comentarios, están hablando de materias de la escuela, de maestros, de más compañeros, así que no tienes mucho contexto para integrarte por completo.

o-x-o

La tercera hora llega con un ambiente mucho más festivo y de camadería, el alcohol y la nicotina han transformado un poco la actitud de los presentes; se escuchan más risas, más platica, aplausos de pronto, hay más movimiento, más abrazos, más cuchicheos. La casa ahora tiene más humo, más gente, y los ojos de los presentes se ven ahora más cristalinos y perdidos.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? Necesito pararme de aquí o dejaré de sentir mis piernas –dice Milo y se dispone a ponerse de pie.

–Busquemos algo –respondes. Milo ha tomado cinco cervezas en esta última hora, notas claramente la mirada diferente en sus ojos.

Milo extiende su mano para ayudarte a levantar y exhalas aire por la boca cuando por fin estás de pie. Caminan entre algunas personas y Milo no suelta tu mano al hacerlo, se dirigen hacia la mesa del comedor.

–¡Milo! Tanto tiempo sin verte –dice un chico que se acerca a ustedes. El sujeto estrecha la mano libre de Milo y lo jala hacia él, separando el contacto entre ustedes.

–Hola, ¿cómo estás? –Escuchas que Milo contesta gustoso–. Te presento a mi Camus. –Milo se separa y voltea hacia ti–. Camus, te presento a Aioros.

¿Su Camus? Te gustó la presentación.

–Mucho gusto –respondes.

Aioros estrecha tu mano y dice:

–Un gusto, cuida a nuestro muchacho, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan alegre.

Sospechas que es el alcohol en su sistema, pero Milo se acerca a ti, te rodea con uno de sus brazos y deja un beso sonoro sobre tu mejilla.

–¿No es el chico más atractivo que has visto desde la invención del mundo? –pregunta Milo entre risas.

Sí, efectivamente, cinco cervezas desinhibían a Milo frente a sus amigos.

Aioros rió frente a ustedes, tú sonreíste.

–Alguien está feliz hoy –repite Aioros y da una palmada sobre el hombro de Milo–. Pórtate bien –dice antes de dejarlos solos, sus últimas palabras dirigidas a Milo.

–Ya escuchaste, tienes que portarte bien –dices con una gran sonrisa. Estás por decir algo más, pero no puedes porque Milo está besándote de pronto, sus labios están sobre tu boca, el beso es suave y dura sólo un par de segundos.

Milo rompe el beso y recarga su frente a la tuya, dice en voz baja:

–Hola, extraño.

Quieres besarlo de nuevo, quieres sujetarlo entre tus brazos, Milo te vuelve loco, puedes percibir cuando están así de cerca la loción que decidió usar para el día de hoy. Sientes también como hay varios pares de ojos mirándolos, ignoras si es la primera vez que Milo se comporta así en una fiesta.

–Estás contento esta noche –dices y cuando estás por decirle que esperas no sólo sea por la fiesta, Milo de nuevo se acerca a ti y vuelve a besarte. Los besos son suaves, sólo junta sus labios con los tuyos, los cuida, los saluda y de nuevo se separa.

–Estás aquí –contesta Milo y esta vez sus ojos se clavan en tus pupilas, su mirada se queda fija en ti, como si estuviera absorbiéndote, como si estuviera mirando a través de ti. Es difícil para ti incluso parpadear–. Me gusta que estés aquí –añade y vuelve a acercase a tus labios, pero esta vez no se separa de ti, el beso permanece entre sus labios más tiempo y Milo es quien toma la iniciativa de mover un poco su rostro para tomar mejor tus labios.

Tú también te mueves para poder besarlo mejor, para sentirlo más cerca; los labios de Milo se sienten delicados, cálidos y extremadamente suaves.

–Hay cuartos arriba –alguien dice en voz alta y se escuchan algunas risas.

Milo rompe el beso y hay una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Ven, vamos –dice Milo y toma tu mano, te conduce hacia la sala de nuevo y hacia las escaleras de la casa.

Sientes que la parte superior de tus hombros se empieza a tensar, necesitas seguir con ese beso que Milo te estaba dando, pero a la vez, estás un poco temeroso de qué va a pasar una vez que suban. Tu hilera de pensamientos se corta cuando notas una pareja besándose en el último escalón ya para llegar al segundo piso. Hay más escaleras frente a ustedes que guían a un tercer piso, pero Milo no las toma, camina al fondo por el pasillo del segundo piso.

Abre la puerta de una recámara y cuando están dentro, cierra la puerta de nuevo.

Milo gira y se acerca de nuevo a ti, su movimiento es rápido y te toma por sorpresa, está de nuevo besándote, pero esta vez el beso es profundo, sus labios abren tu boca y sientes el contacto húmedo de su lengua, la dureza de sus dientes, la parte interna de sus labios.

Milo empuja tu cuerpo hacia atrás y la parte de atrás de tus rodillas toca lo que seguramente es un colchón. Tus piernas se doblan y te sientas sobre la colcha de la cama; Milo se sienta sobre ti, con una pierna a cada lado de tu cintura, tú tomas la parte baja de su espalda para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio.

El beso se profundiza y tu lengua está recorriendo cada centímetro del interior de su boca, sientes tus labios encendidos en fuego, tus mejillas arden, tienes su nombre ahogado en la garganta, quieres pronunciarlo, decirle que nadie te había hecho sentir esto antes.

Milo lleva una mano a tu cabello, sus dedos se hunden a la altura de tu nuca, te acerca más a él. Su toque te enloquece, te hace perder la cordura, sus besos te transportan a otra realidad, a otra dimensión.

Y por más que había permanecido enterrado en lo más recóndito de ti, de pronto sientes esa sensación dentro de tu pecho, de tu estómago, el deseo se desencadena dentro de ti, quieres poseer a Milo, pero nunca el deseo es puramente carnal, quieres entrar en su cuerpo y a la vez acercarte a su cuello.

Rompes al fin el beso, pero dejas tus ojos cerrados, no puedes mirar a Milo.

–Arréglame –dices en un susurro.

Sientes que Milo suelta tu nuca y desliza su mano hacia tu rostro hasta dejar la punta de su dedo índice sobre tu labio inferior.

–No hay nada que arreglar –contesta, su voz también un murmullo.

–Quiero… –dices, pero no terminas la oración. Abres los ojos y ahora sí tienes a Milo frente a ti, mirándote con un ceño en su frente. Aprecias también desde que subieron la habitación en la que están que el cuarto es azul, hay posters de baloncesto en las paredes, hay una ventana a su izquierda que tiene un poste de luz cerca porque de ahí entra la luz que los ilumina, que ilumina sutilmente el perfil de Milo.

–¿Morderme? –pregunta Milo.

Tensas la mandíbula al escuchar la palabra y asientas con la cabeza.

Milo desliza su dedo de tu labio hacia tu barbilla y de nuevo se acerca a ti; sin embargo, sus labios esta vez se dirigen a tu cuello y cuando tienen contacto con la piel, deja un beso sobre la superficie. Inclinas la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso, explota como una bomba un deseo indescriptible dentro de ti, es sumamente erótico sentir sus labios en tu cuello.

–Milo –imploras en un susurro, ¿qué hace? Quieres moverte, pero no puedes, el deseo y la sensación cautivadora te tienen petrificado, inmóvil. Sientes cómo tus dientes caninos empiezan a transformarse, a afilarse dentro de tu boca–. Milo, necesito irme –pronuncias con dificultad. Nunca habías sentido algo tan poderoso, pero tenías que irte, no podías continuar con este juego de provocación. Qué juego tan retorcido.

–No –dice Milo sobre tu piel y sientes sus manos colocarse sobre tu pecho, te empuja hacia atrás sobre el colchón. Sus labios viajan a tu mandíbula, a tu barbilla y llegan a la comisura de tus labios de nuevo.

Va a besarte y te aterra que sienta tus colmillos afilados, así que con un movimiento ágil logras ponerlo a él sobre el colchón, ahora su espalda está contra la cama.

–Debo irme –repites y te despegas un poco de su cuerpo, pero Milo toma tu antebrazo y te detiene, te jala hacia él y tu cuerpo queda recargado a un costado del suyo.

Milo toma tu rostro entre sus manos y te acerca hacia él, hacia su boca, sus labios tocan los tuyos, pero esta vez luchas por no corresponder el beso, él ha visto tus colmillos, pero no quieres que los sienta.

–Milo –adviertes y te haces un poco para atrás.

–No te vayas –responde Milo.

–Estoy a punto de morderte, Milo –dices y tus ojos viajan a su cuello, tan cerca de ti, tan cerca de saciar esta hambre y este deseo.

Milo te observa por un momento, detiene sus movimientos, sus manos abandonan tu rostro, respira lentamente, después cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza hacia la ventana, exponiendo su cuello hacia ti. ¿Qué hace? Por todos los dioses, su piel luce angelical con la luz de la ventana, sólo necesitas acercarte un poco y probarlo.

Recuerdas el sabor de Milo en tu boca, sientes un cosquilleo en tus papilas gustativas.

Pasas saliva y tus ojos no pueden dejar de ver su cuello, no puedes pensar más, sólo Milo puede salvarte de esta agonía, eres un tonto, un idiota por no pararte e irte como habían prometido que harían, pero nunca antes habías conocido a alguien como Milo, nunca habías sentido algo así por nadie.

No tienes más control sobre ti.

Te acercas lentamente a su cuello y abres la boca al sentir la piel debajo de tus labios. Muerdes lentamente y cierras los ojos al primer contacto con ese sabor glorioso, tan tuyo.

Sientes la sangre de Milo llenar tu boca, después cada vena y arteria de tu cuerpo, sientes cómo te da vida, cómo sana todo dentro de ti, cómo te libera de cualquier angustia, pesar, dolor. Es extraño, pero la sangre se siente como si estuvieras tomando la sonrisa de Milo en forma líquida, como si fuera posible convertirla en líquido y saborearla dentro de ti; tienes esta sensación de probar un color también, de que el color de sus pupilas turquesa alumbran el circuito de células de tu cuerpo.

Quieres quedarte en este estado para el resto de la eternidad, su sabor es exquisito: dulce, fresco, hermoso. Tu corazón late con fuerza dentro de ti, pensar y sentir a Milo en ti es abrumador, te rompe todo por dentro, nadie más había estado tan cerca de Milo, ni el mismo viento tenía contacto con esta parte de él, nadie podría compartir esta intimidad con él como tú.

Los minutos pasan y sigues tomando su sangre, sientes cómo brota y traspasa tu garganta, no puedes parar, no quieres parar.

…bebes y bebes sin detenerte.

o-x-o

Sientes después de un largo rato el lento corazón de Milo latir sobre tu boca, sientes de pronto su pulso lento en la superficie de tus labios, necesitas parar, pero esta vez no encuentras voluntad para hacerlo, no hay una parte de ti que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr que te despegues de él, sólo quieres seguir sintiendo cómo te llena por dentro.

Sigues tomando su sangre enloquecido con lo que te hace sentir, estos sentimientos de bienestar nublan cualquier pensamiento que tengas en tu mente. No hay miseria ni duda, sólo felicidad, una completa felicidad. Habías prometido que ibas a mejorar, como Milo lo había dicho en algún momento, pero mejorar quizá era esto, él te hacía mejorar cuando bebías su sangre.

La noche es el testigo perfecto de lo que sucede, los acompaña desde la ventana, sin juzgar, sin reclamar, sólo los acompaña.

Y entonces lo sabes, lo sabes con certeza, se presenta el sentimiento en tu corazón sin ningún tipo de titubeo: vas a seguir hasta que Milo deje de respirar, hasta que su corazón deje de latir, porque eres el ser más egoísta de este mundo, quieres a Milo para ti para siempre, no sirve para ti que él sea mortal porque eso les da pocas horas juntos, los limita, hace que lo lastimes, hará que lo pierdas eventualmente.

Aquí hay algo, hay un sentimiento, está naciendo algo entre ustedes, puedes sentirlo, y no quieres perderlo nunca.

Esperas que algún día te perdone… aunque una parte de ti siente que él también quiere esto, él no está poniendo resistencia, ¿el alcohol le dio valor para admitirlo? Quizá puedas rescatarlo si paras en este momento, pero no lo harás.

¿Quién eras? Un vampiro, alguien con quien Milo no debió de haberse topado nunca. Por más tratos que hicieran entre ambos, esta historia iba a terminar así siempre, no había salida.

Un beso bastó para destruirte, para destruirlo. Tu primera víctima no tenía escapatoria.

Es difícil para ti pensarlo, pero… sabes que Milo va a morir esta noche entre tus brazos.

 **FIN**

 **Comentario post-fic** : Creo que es la primera vez que hago un comentario post-fic. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un comentario a esta historia. Empezó siendo una idea que iba a quedar plasmada en un one-shot, pero después vi que la historia necesitaba un poco de contexto y de ahí salieron entonces seis capítulos, jeje. La idea era terminar la narración en este preciso momento con esta escena, pero… ahora que lo pienso, siento que quizá Reviniente pueda tener una segunda parte.

Aunque quiero ser realista con lo que viene, esta idea loca se suponía iba a ser corta, la escribí porque estaba de vacaciones, pero estoy por regresar a trabajar y mi tiempo libre se reduce significativamente, así que no podré actualizar tan pronto como quisiera. He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor será escribir toda la segunda parte competa y postearla completa, no se me hace justo postear capítulos con tanta separación entre uno y otro, no me gustan que las historias queden volando. Así que, me marcho por un rato, pero no quería irme sin dar las gracias por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado este mini-relato, espero verlos también por mi página de face para que podamos compartir el camus-x milo-amor de todos modos.

¡Los quiero!


End file.
